


La Vie En Bleu

by ZoBerry



Series: All The Little Blue Babies [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Children, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage - old age - lots of little blue children, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: After seven years, Shepard is finally able to surprise everyone with a Normandy get-together, and more.How is she exactly going to surprise her whole crew how she has so many little blue children?
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Shiala (Mass Effect), Female Shepard/Tevos, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Geth Prime/Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect), Urdnot Bakara | Eve/Urdnot Wrex
Series: All The Little Blue Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742392
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, when I first played Mass Effect 8+ years ago I didn't even care that much for Liara. Samara though was instant, and now? Here I am in asari heaven thinking about how much I love them and how I'm crying about all the little blue shades of babies we could have had.
> 
> This story was also supposed to be a thousand word one shot that would be just like the Ashley story, but it just spiraled out of control from 1000 to 3000 and now it's more than 10,000 words and counting! Just like how it spiraled from Liara/Shep to suddenly more... varied asari colors.

The news reporters on earth and galactic affairs were having a field day. Some of the best news included Shepard. Even before she was inducted into the spectre program and especially after, and for all those years, apart from the time she was declared dead, Shepard had continued on to live in the news pages. The spectre’s life was all over the world, whether it was Earth, or in a galactic wide scale, everyone knew who she was and what she did, who they talked to and what alignment she had on a galactic scale. But what these people didn’t know, where the ones these reporters were now hungrily waiting on.

“I don’t care if you have to go and get in as a stripper Khalisa! The world doesn’t even know what Shepard’s favorite color is even - and I have had tens of thousands requests to give Shepard her own lifestyle column. The audience is tired of war and rebuilding efforts, we all know Shepard's team is leading that, everyone knows we have to rebuild! So give me a scoop, any scoop - did she live with that bouncy blue, shared a pancake with the scarred turian, get belt designs from the mouthy quarian? Does Shepard like tea or coffee? How do they put their cereal? Milk first? Cereal first? Whatever! Get in there and find me something the audience will lap up.” 

Khalisah sighed as the holo shut off and she stared at the task on hand, on one side, it was easy enough to get the invitation details from her circle of networks, what wasn’t very good was it was as worthless as anything Verner had told her of Shepard years before. The invite only contained a list of names of who were invited plus the date, place and time. There wasn’t any other information, what kind of party it was, if there was a motif, a dress code - how the hell was she to know how to worm her way in this one?

* * *

Shepard watched the sun start to set, the tide was low and the air was breezing a nice chill. It had been a while since she visited Earth and saw the beauty of it’s tropics. There weren’t a lot of places that kept the serenity of a lush view after all, _almost_ devoid of anything alien like. At least, until the next few days.

She had had this idea for almost seven years now. First off it was just a little get together, maybe in the Normandy, with the old team but that was easily squashed by the fact that everyone still had to rebuild after the war and that she, herself had to recuperate longer than usual even though she just wanted to celebrate their big win. The plan had been put off for so long, so long in fact that she didn’t even know if all the people she wanted to invite still had the same contact.

Most of them sure, but not all. 

So she stood there, admiring her handiwork and planning, seven years in the making. Shepard was no doubt excited for everything that was in store for her guests. After all, she didn’t just shell out almost a billion credits for nothing less than a private beach and a party.

Shepard found herself busy taking in the scene that she almost didn’t hear a voice calling to her.

“Darling, come inside - the kids are finally asleep.” 

With a grand smile, Shepard walked straight towards her spouse, embracing them and giving them all the love she could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Grummel83 from DeviantArt for the models :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party isn't even until a few days, but Shepard gets her first visitors.

Shepard was dreaming about her model ships, flying in the air and buzzing around. She only hoped none of them would fall and crash, it was hard trying to build them in the first place, but then when a buzzing came - like the rotor blades of a helicopter, she found herself confused in her dreams.

She never had that model before.

The redhead woke up to a voice calling her; “Shepard, you have visitors, darling.” Her spouse called and from the noise going on downstairs it seems her children have found something- or someone new they wanted to bother, which was great really. She loved her kids, but they were more than a damn handful to work with. 

When Shepard fixed herself, all comfortable looking with an overly large orange shirt and beach shorts, she headed down, finding herself very much surprised that some of her team had already arrived.

“You see that, this is one of the best private islands on Earth, really big, guess Shepard’s going all out on this anniversary.” the man said, helping his wife out of the helicopter.

“Joker! Edi!” the spectre called as she rushed outside, giving her two visitors a good squeeze, even Edi- who now had upgrades to give her the same kind of feeling one would get from human interactions. Funnily enough, Joker had been the one she had recently seen the least, due to Cerberus helping his legs, they were able to know that there were ways to make him walk better, but without Cerberus’ machinery or contacts, it was harder to find a good place to work on his body entirely. After a few years though, Joker was now able to walk straight without a limp - even though he still couldn’t run - and that seemed to be fine with him.

“You look very nice Edi, your clothing taste is legitimately stylish, ready and primed to hit the beach vibe.” Shepard said, greeting Edi again with a hug as the spectre admired how the AI knew her fashion.

Edi turned towards her, giving an affectionate squeeze on her arm. “You have seemed to be quite prolific Shepard.” Shepard spared another look at Edi before turning her attention to her kids that were running around and inspecting the robot AI. 

Joker walked up beside them, wrapping an arm around his wife as he laughed. “Comfortable too, it’s nice seeing you laid back- commander, I mean -” Joker wasn’t even able to continue speaking when all the little kids looked up at them and started joyously chorusing “Commander! Commander! Commander Shepard!” and then falling into little fits of giggles around the room. 

“Whoa uh... What just happened.” This in turn made Shepard laugh before turning her attention back to her former crew mates, she took the time to private her translator, Joker would easily understand, Edi would no doubt as well, before speaking; “Don’t say the C-O-M-M-A-N-D” before Shepard could finish, one of the older looking kids shot up and shouted “Commander!” and once again the chant came along with the little giggles. Edi had started to chuckle, trying to hide the laugh from behind her hand. 

“Yeah that. Don’t say that word, sometimes I forget they’ve been learning English too.” Shepard said as she shook her head and turned her translator back on.

“That is amazing.” Joker breathed - watching the multitude of children before being ushered by Shepard into a different room. 

Once inside what looked like a smaller living room, Joker sat with Edi on the sofa, watching the water crash through the waves from the window. The noises and laughs from the other room still met their ears. 

“Uhm, I didn’t really want to ask - okay well I did, but I can’t wait… are they all yours?” Joker asked, trying to keep his face less incredulous, much to the chagrin of his wife who swatted his shoulder.

“Jeff please.” 

“Well I hope they all are, Joker. For my sake as well as hers, unless you’ve added more into the mix I don’t know about, darling?” The voice from the doorway made them look, Liara was standing with a tray on her hands, ready to serve refreshments. Shepard moved to assist her wife, taking in her voluptuous body and flaring hips. “Ugh, you know how the apron gets me Liara-” Shepard breathed, almost forgetting that she had visitors, given how she got utterly entranced by the asari. 

Joker moved to speak again, this time he **wasn’t** stopped by his wife who just let out a low groan. “More what do you mean added more? There’s more?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker hears the children say "Mama!" when the front door opened. How could that be if Liara was in the other room with him?

Just as Joker asked the question, another wave of laughter erupted from the other room. A chorale of _“Mama! " and "Sister!"_ and more greetings were shared, which once again added the confusion on Joker’s face as he quickly stood up without shame to return to the larger living room where the front door was. “Holy… Edi, honey, co-- come here!”

Edi stood up, though much more cautious in her actions as she gave an _'excuse me'_ and let Shepard and Liara move in front of her. The adults watched as a few asari came in and even though one was familiar - the others, young ones - seemed to blend freely into the pool of children.

A gruff voice came in, followed by a door slamming the wall. “Liara!” the new visitor called out. Now it was Liara’s turn to groan as she set the drinks down before going back moving forward, she didn't expect that her partner would also be bringing _her_ so early.

“Father. Had a good journey?” Liara greeted as she went ahead to give her father an welcoming embrace.

Joker watched the little kids, which now seemed to grow in number though he couldn’t really remember or instantly register how. He was impressed at how just one second the kids were crazy and laughing and now all of them were standing, as if watching their mom - which was Liara probably, and their grandpa interacting. 

What was amazing to him was just as Liara left Aethyta’s proximity, almost all of the little kids turned into a wave as they dashed to headbutt Aethyta.

Standing stock still with eyes wide opened Jeff couldn't help but breathe out a low “What the fuuuuck…”, truly he didn't think anyone **wouldn't** be astonished at the display.

The remark though did earn him another jab from the AI beside him. “Language Jeff, please.”

The pair looked down, Edi when she felt a tug on her summer coat, and Joker when a little voice from below spoke; “Fuck” said the little voice. Looking down, Joker blinked, and his mouth hung open, a sorry on his lips as Edi jabbed him harder and looked at him accusingly. Though this time, Shepard just waved her had and laughed despite the face Liara was making towards him.

Shepard picked up the child, who looked like a new child from the earlier group, or at least different due to the shade. “C’mon little one, that’s an adult word. You’re not an adult right?”, the commander said, bouncing the little girl in her arms. Pretty green eyes stared up at Shepard’s own as she continued “That would make Commander sad if you say it again, I want you to be my baby for a while.”she made a point, making sure to pout and give the little asari a boop on her nose. Of course, due to that, now with more kids - and even Aethyta who was now on the floor, started chanting - _“Commander! Commander!”_ again.

“Goddess I love these kids.” Aethyta said, finally moving to stand up and dust herself as she took the little child from Shepard’s hands into her own. “Hey there Joker. Edi.” she greeted “I see you’ve met some of the brood.”

“ **Some of?!** ” Joker didn’t know how high his voice could be. But whenever it was, he knew it was going to keep going higher as the days passed, and it won't take too long.

Not with Shepard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we have two colors <3

When things quieted down, Aethyta went with the kids to play on the lawn outside. The group was comfortably back in the smaller sitting area - where finally they were able to enjoy the refreshments Liara brought.

Joker looked at the display in front of him. On the three person sofa was Liara, Shepard was in between and --- “Shiala! You’re Shiala! I finally got it, I’ve never met you personally but the green tint and -oww!” Edi once again had to jab her husband, though it never hurt her since she was a synthetic, she knew Jeff would start to form a bruise if he continued to act improperly.

“Jeff please, restrain yourself.” 

“But Edi honey - aren’t you even _curious_?” Joker sputtered, a big smile on his face even though his eyes conveyed confusion.

Edi relented and sighed, as much as a sigh an AI can give. “Yeees... Jeff... I am curious, but I am sure your outbursts are not helping.”

Shepard had to laugh, which made Liara chuckle as well although the other asari beside her kept mum, seemingly shy as she stared into her cup. Shiala wasn't normally flustered, she was a commando after all, but these were her dearests friends, and having never met them, it did make one a bit shy.

“It’s okay Edi, we were supposed to have the announcement out later when everyone’s here but you guys are early so you get the info first.” Shepard took the hands of the two asari beside her, holding them between her own. 

“These are my wives.” she said plainly, a big dopey smile on her face as if Shepard herself couldn’t believe the luck she had. Shepard proceeded to give an affectionate kiss on the green asari’s lips to prove a point, and possible because she just wanted to. As she surfaced, she cocked her head to the outside garden, “And those are my kids, yes, seven from Liara and three from Shiala.” Shepard’s smile looked like it could stop the reapers with how much happiness it was emitting.

Joker couldn’t speak, fuck he was happy for them, a big happy damn family, but truly he couldn’t find the words -and that was why he was glad Edi was with him. “Congratulations Shepard, happiness suits you very well.” Edi greeted, standing up to offer a hug to the trio in front of her. 

Shiala visibly exhaled, as if she was holding on to some kind of nervousness. “Thank you… Edi. I don’t really know you apart from what my dearest and Liara had said, but I am glad you are welcoming.” Shiala knew she didn’t have the best track record with the team - and it was what made her hesitant on being together with Shepard early on, but it seemed she lucked out - even with Liara who had been open to the arrangement. Joker shuffled forward, giving the green asari a welcoming hug as well. 

“Welcome to the ragtag team, Shiala. So Shepard, who else knows, about all this? I mean… just curious since Edi and I have been out for a while.” Joker waved his hand, and Shepard thought about how she could spin it as honestly as she could.

“Well, honestly? Just you both, and Aethyta I guess.” Shepard smiled, although it seemed she was still hiding something. “The other’s know I’m with Liara, of course- and… and I have a child with her, or two, or four, but not all. It’s been very busy after a while, there’s a lot of things to work with. So life just went on.”

“Ha. You definitely went with **a lot** to work with. But hey, I’m just glad I’m here to see everyone else’s reaction.” Joker smirked as he relaxed back on the sofa.

Liara looked at the former Normandy pilot pointedly. “You say that Joker but your reactions seem like the best to me.”

“Yeah I mean… who wouldn’t but hey wait--- Aethyta said ‘some of’ you mean there’s more?”

Once again the group laughed, even Shiala - which obviously made Shepard all the more happy.

It looks like it will all be a good week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. They didn't answer Joker's question.
> 
> Also, I just want to defend Edi, she's very nice, very sweet and her husband always needs a little nudging because his outbursts are crazy. She tones it down anyway as said here, because you know, she realizes Joker is not going to stop.
> 
> Just think of it as little nudges, but she's still metal, it's not like... husband abuse or anything. Just so y'all know :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and that makes three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual suggestion --

It had been a day since Joker and Edi came early to the party, there were still two more days to go. The pair enjoyed the quiet time they had on their own. Edi had never been on a beach before, but being an AI had it's perks when she had quickly impressed the children with her sand-building skills.

Night time came, and the group decided to eat dinner together in the front garden. Two long tables were placed where most of the kids stayed on one table, while the youngest ones were on the adult's lap in the other table.

“How are you able to care for them all?” Joker asked in between bites, curious at the answer, especially given that Shepard and Liara were still very much busy individuals despite the lack of the war. Given the lack of elbowing, it seemed his wife was very much curious with the answer too and had finally decided to give him a break.

Shepard smiled as she took spoonful in her mouth before giving one of the younger green ones in her lap a coo. “Well, we’re _very_ hands on, when we're not, nannies are also a thing on Thessia, you know how asari are communal. And well... they do have a very good older sister.” Again a big smile spread across Shepard's lips, one that conveyed a giddiness and all around warmth that spread to her two wives. The smile was immeasurable, as if Shepard had won the galactic lottery and was relieving the moment of triumph. Even Aethyta had to snort at the what can be called a soft and dopey display.

Joker looked confusedly as he watched his commander fall in bliss and swerved his head to look at the other table. “Older sister? Your oldest look no more than… seven...eight? That's gotta be hard, I mean, at least pay you're paying the kid? That's gotta be illegal, all those kids.” A low whistle left the pilot's lips, imagining how hard it would be to take care of so many. Again Joker’s confusion mixed with his general humor, was easily answered by the skycar that zoomed through the lot. The speed matched Shepard's usual driving demeanor, though there was no doubt the grace of the car moving and stopping at a precise point by the garage- was definitely not the same trademark Shepard was known for.

Joker and Edi watched as Shepard quickly got up and carried the child she had- towards the car that parked. The pair could see Liara pout- and at this, it was Shiala who simply voiced her laughter, comforting the the blue asari on the back as she did so. “There, there, Liara, it’s not a competition.” 

Joker turned his attention back to where Shepard was, another blue asari stepped from from the back seat of the car- she gave Shepard what looked like a friendly kiss on the cheek before taking the green child from the commander's arms. What boggled his mind and literally made him choke on his barbeque was the sight of none other than the asari that came out of the driver’s seat and who was immediately devoured by Shepard’s hands and mouth.

The adult group, sans Liara - watched at how Shepard easily swung the matron’s hips and guided her backwards, dipping the asari gracefully and settling on a very, very long liplock. The younger looking asari who Shepard first greeted walked straight towards the adult table, greeting them amicably. Edi also took her time to greet the asari, removing what could also be called as shock from her features- unlike her husband who had fully dropped his jaw. The AI gave her a friendly handshake and embrace while once again answering Joker’s un-aired, but very obvious question. 

“Good evening Falere. It is nice to see you are also here.” Edi went in to give the asari an embrace before turning her face to her husband. “Jeff, honey, please close your mouth or risk choking again.” Edi said, patting Joker's back none too kindly. The AI knew it would only be a matter of time before the Justicar would show herself, if there was anything she knew from her time in the Normandy, there was already an obvious infatuation the commander. Given how long Shepard stayed in the observation deck, it seemed the attraction was mutual - if not readily permissible.

Falere greeted the pilot, before automatically taking the little blue asari from Aethyta’s lap while the one with Liara eagerly left her mother’s side to cling to Falere’s clothes and walk with her older sister towards the other children in the young-un’s table. Edi watched impressively how it seemed automatic that Falere felt such kinship with her supposed step sisters, even though she was much older than Liara. Plus none of the children stood up to greet the justicar’s daughter like the usual crowd but now that Falere was seated with them, none of them could stop talking and looking for attention. All of which Falere was able to juggle.

“The kids are very well behaved for the most part.” Shiala said, smiling at the curious AI as she followed her gaze. “They were very much crazy earlier but when they know that it is time to break bread, they should stay where they are.” 

Aethyta watched the kid from her lap go before leaning against the table to smirk and tease her own child. “Oi kid, just a little bit more pouting from you and you’ll look like a krogans ball sac.” 

Again Liara pouted, shifting her attention from the _still_ lip-locked couple near the skycar and directing her attention to her father, a remark already ready on her lips but Aethyta beat her to it. “Ha, I take it back, I meant a krogan’s 'drained' ball sac after the genophage was cured.” With this Aethyta laughed again, a full raspy laugh that left Shiala chuckling while Liara continued to show her displeasure. 

Finally after what seemed to be an endless snog-fest, Shepard finally let up from her assault. Joker didn’t want to believe it, not even when he saw Falere, not even if he knew the mission reports, but now that he saw the full frontal of the newly arrived teal asari, he couldn’t escape the strangled cry that came out of his throat. “That’s Samara!” he whispered towards the group, as if just learning about the juiciest gossip in the galaxy. “The Justicar? The justicar and Shepard? Going out together? Oh my god!?"

"Not just going out together..." Liara voiced, pout in place as she clenched the utensils in her hands and bit her lip in what seemed to be consternation.

Aethyta snorted as she waved her fork towards the pilot "And you sound like you're being strangled by the balls. Little more and your voice box is gonna pop out."

“Former Justicar.” Shiala said, now getting into the act of being more open with this small part of her beloved’s group. “Her gorget is gone, she does still help the new justicar order, given how little they are now, but she holds no more vows with her codes. Though she very much continues on being just.” 

“That and her obvious love of low cut blouses.” Liara grumbled. 

Joker watched at how Samara and Shepard once again continued a small, though no less torrid public display of affection before again he felt like his heart would burst. “Edi... Edi. Honey. Don’t tell me… I think I’m going to faint--” At this Edi looked worried before following his trail of sight, Edi now could not help but also give a laugh at her husband’s predicament. To her AI mind, though learning to be human and feel, it was very obvious that what had transpired during Shepard's year in the Normandy SR2 would logically lead to a possibility that the justicar and the commander would have formed a bond. “It seems that you will faint Jeff, I shall be here, fully equipped to revive you if it happens.” She also knew for more than seven years of experience that some things are very much hard to believe to organic minds.

The pair watched as Samara pulled out a little bundle of teal from the back seat of the car, while another shy looking- young asari walked in between the two adults, holding one hand in each of her own. When the group reached the young-uns table, all the children stopped eating and took a look at the justicar who had arrived. The children looked at their respective mothers, as if waiting for a signal. When it was given, all the children stood up and raced to embrace the justicar, some of them pulling the shy teal colored one with them to eat.

“It’s really swell the kids are good to one another, Little Rila really is a shy girl. But she always looks happy with them.” Aethyta said, speaking as she chewed her food. Much to the chagrin of her daughter- who now couldn’t help but also smile.

“I’m very proud of them, all of them.” Liara said, the pout in her face gone as she watched the sea of blue settle and sit back to eat. 

Joker kept looking at the display in disbelief, and also awe. "That's seven... and then three... and now there's two more - should I add Falere? Maybe oh god, there's twelve kids - thirteen with Falere!" The thought made him reel, sure asari didn't need to rely on the same reproduction that humans did, but he felt his own balls constrict at the thought of fathering twelve children - in a span of seven or so years no less.

So when Samara and Shepard reached their table, Joker’s heart was going to burst. He looked up, expecting the worst that his face would be scrunched up and Edi would elbow him for being so rude, but when he did face the justicar he found his breath taken away... the asari were a beautiful race, heck that’s why he had so much porn half were probably just of them. He couldn't deny that there was always something about the asari, but didn't every specie really? But the justicar was always something else, now that she was there with them, smiling, still elegant and unreadable... but so warm - Samara looked so much more amazing it seemed like he was in a different reality.

They were right too, the gorget on her was gone, but a beautiful necklace plunged deep into the matron's bosom, with a little red of what seemed to be part of a pendant peeking out from the tops.

“Good evening Joker, Edi. It seems we have our first guests.” Samara said, greeting them both in her usual demeanor before sitting at the end of the table between Joker and Shiala. If she were any bit ashamed of how torrid the earlier display was, she did not show it, as despite Samara's obvious light-heartedness, her face reverted back to the tranquil face Joker was used to. Joker then watched as Shepard returned back to her position between Shiala and Liara, holding what seems to be the youngest member of the group. 

Edi was the first one to speak, “Shepard, is she your youngest?” Shepard peered up from cooing at the bundle of joy in her arms before smiling, exuberance again emanating from her smile. “Yup! I think so!” that earned her a slap from Liara, which caused the baby in Shepard's arm to move uncomfortably.

“What do you mean ‘you think so'?” Liara asked a challenge in her voice. 

Shepard laughed as she gave her wife a kiss, capturing the blue asari’s lips with her own easily as one hand protected the baby while the other snaked behind Liara’s crest. “I love you.” Shepard breathed, only inches from the asari's mouth, and even though Shepard technically didn’t answer, Liara already looked like she lost the battle as she melted against the kiss.

The question was easily answered once Shepard went back to interact with the visitors. “Yeah, Maila here is the youngest. Samara and I were okay with one daughter, but then it seems that she missed having the chance to have three, so here we are.” Shepard once again gave her new trademark smile of dopey bliss as pumped her chest and held the baby close to her heart like a proud parent.

“And this time no cause for having Ardat Yakshis- ” Aethyta said,nodding her head as if agreeing with herself. “course Falere is alright, she’s a good kid.” Samara nodded her ascent, finding no quarrel in the truth the Matriarch had said. “That is true. I am thankful for this second chance. Of course.”

When the group finally dispersed, it was Edi and Joker who opted to help out with the dishes, which even though Liara tried to dissuade, she let it be. Four other children and Falere had decided to help out. In the first room, the children were once again playing - although more quietly. Aethyta was resting, finally finding herself worn out while Samara had her youngest with her as she and Shiala conversed. 

When Joker had finally finished the last of the plates, he watched as the other kids went to play with their siblings. Joker walked up towards the other grown ups, a question in his tone. “Where’s Shepard and Liara? It seems like it’s been a while since they left.” 

Aethyta stirred as she sat up. “Oh well. Let’s just say when Samara comes after a long leave, Liara always feels a little competitive.” Joker’s questioning gaze was once again answered when an obvious scream of ecstasy echoed through the halls. Lucky enough for them, many of the kids were too excited happy to be full after dinner and to play with their siblings to even care, though it was obvious with Shiala’s blushing cheeks and Aethyta’s grin that something just happened. The justicar, who was tending to her youngest did not show any outward signs of caring, deciding to rather hum towards the little bundle of teal in her arms.

Edi came out of the kitchen after her last batch of clean up. “Jeff," she called out, tilting her head, "It seems Liara is what your porn searches call… a screamer.” And with that deadpan observation, Aethyta laughed so hard that it sent tears in her eyes and a half a dozen kids scrambling on top of her to play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. I love Samara and now that makes three! Also I will most likely be biased with Samara - but I'm sure they're all loved equally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four. Because three ain't a crowd.

It was the morning before the first day of their week-long celebration, Shepard came out into the sun, sand and sea - to stretch together with Samara, Shiala and Liara beside her as they walked towards their visitors who were already enjoying the view. “Had a good sleep?” Shepard asked the two.

“Yup command---oh, that’s quiet.” Joker said, worried at first but then relief and confused flashed through him, which caused Shepard to grin and pat the pilot’s back.

“Thankfully they’re still asleep, and hopefully for a little more. Have to make sure none of them go and destroy the decor before the other’s get here.”

“So throw me a bone here, Shepard, these kids of yours… no one else knows?” Joker asked as they watched their spouses go and stroll along in the sand.

Shepard shook her head, “Nope, not all of them at least. Uh. I know many know about me and Liara - obviously. Though maybe they don’t know it’s this much? I guess they know, three? Or four? It’s been pretty busy afterwards and we were really happy so time just went by pretty fast. Oh, Ashley and Kaidan know, but they’ve kept the secret- human spectres gotta stick together. Though I believe they don’t know about Samara. Oh wait, no James is a spectre I forgot, he doesn’t know anything. And uh… Kasumi knows about Samara though. She’s the reason we met again and yeah. Doubt she knows how much I have, or maybe she does who knows. Eh. Can’t really remember all, but I’m sure like you, they won’t expect this. So you have fun with the guests as you wish." Shepard peered through under fringes, which now miraculously seemed to have never had changed in size. "Call it a welcoming gift."

Joker watched as Shepard gave him devious smirk before walking on ahead to her throngs of lovers. “I’m going to have so much fun.” he breathed, before joining in with the others.

The night was quiet, Joker found himself back in bed a lot earlier than normal, but then again tomorrow was game time, it was going to be a very busy day all in all. It wasn’t even daybreak of the next day when a sound erupted from the outside, a sound similar to an explosion. Quickly getting on his feet, Joker found Edi standing up, already alert. “What was that?” he asked his wife. “My detection looks safe Jeff, it is a known heat signature, though not one that is entirely friendly in my memory.” 

What came next was another sound like an explosion, before a crazy amount of shouting was heard from outside, inside though, another crazy set of shouting and padding feet moved through the second floor corridor from where the bedrooms were. Quickly the pair left their bedside, Edi, sporting a very comfortable set of pajamas while Joker just quickly grabbed whatever shirt he had and left with his boxers. 

When he got out of his room, the kids were already huddling by the door, just enough so that a door slam wouldn’t make its way to a little face. Each little body was wrapped in different pastel colored pajamas. It looked like a flurry of cotton candy.

Samara had come out soon after, her face again unreadable as if the former justicar was waiting on what could happen next with the commotion outside. The matron found herself leaning against the stairway, she wore a deep red, baby doll that draped and flared perfectly, ending just above her knees. Joker watched in amusement that she didn’t seem to be wearing heels and yet still seemed inches taller. Since Samara didn’t look concerned, Joker and Edi decided to watch the events unfold.

Liara came out next, walking out with a bunch of lists and datapads as she hurried downstairs, and stayed beside the door -settling her datapads and lists on the side table. Edi hummed appreciatively beside him. “I like Liara’s sleeping set, Jeff. The shorts and top are very delightful. It seems she has bought it from earth, we should find the same store.” Edi had always worn a complete pyjama set, which was endearing, but picturing his wife in sleeveless shirts and cute little shorts was definitely something he would love to see every morning. 

A very fully dressed Shiala came out moments after in a nightgown, a sleepy Shepard strapped beside her. Shiala gave her guests a small smile. “Shepard could sleep through everything now.” she explained. The pair watched a yawning Shepard, whose attire looked very much like Liara’s apart from the much flared shorts and that the commander’s shirt had sleeves. 

Sleepily, Shepard gave her guests a good morning before giving Shiala a tender kiss and moving in between his guests and the asari matron- whom Shepard decided then and there in a sleepy haze to fondle the Samara’s ass and leaning in to kiss her neck. Samara didn’t spare the visitors a glance but a little whisper from her set Shepard’s back straight, though as much as Shepard goes, she still went in to slap the ass again before waving her hand for the visitors to come down. Shepard gave the busy blue asari a quick kiss and a slap on the behind, one that Liara didn’t care to return affectionately - rather she even slapped the hand away as the spectre chuckled. 

Joker muttered a good morning to everyone as he and Edi passed the stairway, from there he saw Aethyta and Falere in one of the rooms, Aethyta was still fast asleep while Falere was beside the youngest in a crib, a biotic field surrounding them, probably to protect the her from the sound. It seemed Falere was already aware, as it seems everyone else was. 

From here Edi made sure to have her life-aid component readily available. She knew who it was who came, though there were many heat signatures, but with the obvious latency of the group, whoever was on the other side might just give her husband the heart attack he believed he would be getting since finding out about Samara.

Another quick explosion rang out, this time, there was a flurry of lights and loud metal banging the ground, it was intensely noisy. A loud raw voice was heard harking orders to more people. Quietly, Joker and Edi stayed by the side of the stairs, waiting once again for answers. 

The pair watched as Shepard moved to the door, opening it and letting the light and noise flood inside. Joker had to shield his eyes from bright lights, but his ears picked up the very faint pitter patter of a set of feet, and the scream of “Daddy!” as a very violet, very adorable looking asari launched herself up in Shepard’s arms letting the commander pick her up and twirl her around.

“How’s my little princess?” Shepard cood.

It seemed like all the kids that surrounded the door would have jumped on the spectre if not for the person who walked straight in, hooking what seemed to be very strong purple arms around the commander and the child. The asari newcomer spared them a quick glance before pulling the commander's head towards her, giving Shepard a very violent but no less passionate kiss as the kids in the surrounding area cheered. 

“Goddess daddy-o, take a mother---” the asari looked around and sighed as kids gathered around them “take a mother lode of mouthwash before you come greet me. I don’t know if you taste like rotten saliva or… thorian or… damn can’t even give me the first taste of the day.” 

When the figure had stepped in, the kids finally decided it was fair play to leap over the newcomer. Edi smiled at the display, it seems she was right after all. She looked at her husband, hoping that he would find the situation just as humorous and touching as hers until she found Joker fainting from his spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy-o sounds so lame, but it's an earth quirk, an old earth quick to be appreciated i guess XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aria came, why was everything so noisy anyways?

Joker woke up on a lawn chair by the balcony, the sun was rising and he could feel the sea's breeze and sun's rays give him back his senses. He could hear the sounds of Shepard's herd laughing along the beach, cocking his head to the side, he saw his wife.

Edi was sitting beside him, looking none the worried for his predicament “Oh hon, I had the wildest dream! Can you believe it - Shepard has another daughter! A violet one!” The said violet daughter rushed from the doorway, running quickly towards the other children that were playing in the sand - “Yeah, violet - like that one - like wha- what?” 

Joker's scream was met with a smirk, when no other than Aria T’Loak walked out the balcony, all in her full leather glory as she kept herself in the shade. “Hey Edi, nice to see your husband is up - he is up - right?” Aria greeted, the smirk turning up higher when she looked at the Normandy's pilot.

As Edi turned to Joker to speak on his behalf, she found herself looking once again at her very asleep husband.

When Joker woke up again, it was to the sound of Shepard clapping her hands. He got up slightly and moved his head watching lots of children follow the claps Shepard was setting as if dancing - in his head he counted the children…. 7 from Liara, 3 from Shiala, 1 from Samara, since the other is just a baby - “But why is there 12…?” he breathed, trying to count again.

It was the voice on the lawn chair beside him that answered. “Other one is mine, skin is obvious you know.” Aria answered, a sneer painted on the face, "Not that it needs to be said, but I am a catch - so don't give me that face." Joker was terrified to turn to the voice, but before he could find himself fainting again, he felt a wet towel slap on his face. “Give over Moreau, how much of a shit you gonna be to keep fainting like that. I thought you'd have more balls being been through worse.” 

Joker roughly wiped his face with the towel, thankful for the cool water waking up his senses. “A… Aria?” he said, sitting up straighter and just being in full disbelief. “But.. but how-- how do?” Joker seemed like he wasn’t going to faint anymore, but he knew his head was still pretty fried from all the new information - he really was out of the loop!

“Get yourself an asari, learn about mind meld or something. Damn you really have to let go of your seven zettabytes of porn if that's how you think.” Aria said, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth in disapproval as she stretched and lounged. 

Edi came out of the doorway, a glass of water and fresh fruits cut up that she set beside the pilot. “My scanner said you were finally awake, I have breakfast for you.” the AI said, sitting down beside her husband once again. “It would be best not to faint anymore Jeff.” 

“How can I not - I mean, rachni and reapers and sudden death from suicide missions sure… but… Aria?” 

Before Aria could sneer again Edi turned towards him and spoke. “Yes Jeff, Aria is one of Shepard’s spouses, they have one child together. As you have seen.”

Joker took the fruits and ate in silent contemplation before moving his attention back to the Queen of Omega who was now sitting just a few feet beside him, her face looked no more uncaring than usual, but there was a soft look in her eyes as she watched the asari children on the sand. 

Edi moved to talk to the violet asari. “Aria, will your people stay until the end of the celebration?” 

Aria took her time to speak before giving a brief nod. “Yeah, some of them will, they’ll be the bulk of the workforce, best men I’d been with and surprisingly good with kids. The ones not so patient will stay by the perimeters, gotta need the protection from unwanted visitors.”

“Enemies?” Joker asked as he swallowed a mango.

“Maybe. But press too.” 

* * *

When the group headed on to lunch, the table for the young ones had obviously expanded, Falere was once again with them. Joker and Edi sat with the other adults, the same position - though now it was Aria on the other end of the table, between Aethyta and Liara. 

Liara was quick to ignore her food, deciding instead to talk to Aria regarding the state of the party, the same party that was going to start receiving guests starting 1600 Earth time. “You’re a bossy little asari.” Aria said as she tried to keep her temper and scratch the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control and the men will do what they can or they’ll find themselves out of the airlock not 100 meters out of Earth.” 

Shepard was there quietly eating, sometimes carefully putting a spoonful of food in front of Liara’s mouth when Aria was the one to speak, it was amazing to see how Liara ate the food though did not seem to notice it was Shepard who fed her, and it was like Liara’s chews were timed that when Aria stopped talking, she would swallow and continue the point. 

“My kid’s a baby.” Aethyta snarked. “But I guess that’s why I haven’t shot Shepard with a shotgun. Yeah the human knows how to care for the busy chit. Forgetting her food and everything else especially when her plans are underway.”

Shiala erupted into a fit of giggles when Samara leaned in to speak to her ear, which the matron decided to say again once the giggles were noticed by the other three, “I had said that this time Liara is acting this all out, just so Shepard would notice her. An extra payback for my entrance.” 

The joke was up for Liara who then stopped her conversation and turned back to the justicar with a pout - this time earning a laugh from everyone at the table - even Aria who snickered. “Yeah the youngest one, the one longest with Shepard is a little bit of scaredy cat - scared of a little competition.” Aria stood up from her chair, walking just behind the spectre and holding Shepard’s head roughly before tilting the said head backwards and giving the commander a rough open mouth kiss, much to the chagrin of Liara who was now looking like the youngest one in all the kids as she seemed to stop herself from banging her fist on the table out of jealousy. 

It was Aethyta who then took pity on her daughter - even though she had technically laughed at Liara’s expense. “Come on Aria, finish this all up with Liara, guests are gonna come in soon.”

Aria let go of Shepards head, before moving back to sit down on the head of the table, “Yeah yeah, sure thing pops.” she said, smirking towards the matriarch who groaned.

Joker and Edi looked at their former captain, again Shepard looked like she was in a dream, the crooked, lopsided smile that she wore whenever she was talking about her wives or the like. “There could be another set of incoming reapers and I don’t think Shepard would realize it with that face she has.” Joker joked, “She looks like she’s in total bliss.”

Edi nodded. “Shepard deserves that happiness, and I shall have to concur, you also look the same way after watching Vaen---” the group had to laugh as Joker quickly tried to stop his wife from embarrassing him.

* * *

“You know I’d be scared of all the men in here, they look like they can break my perfectly normal leg bones-” Joker said as he watched the last of the preparations be done. The whole beachfront was gigantic, and it seemed a lot bigger than when he first saw it. There was a big beach bar on one side, together with the dining area and a stage. On the other side were places ripe for the extreme sports, some of which looked definitely alien in design. In the middle were lots of cabana’s set up that held different numbers of seats and tables. Looking around, it seemed like the island really did grow bigger as there were now more cottages and the house seemed to have widened.

“Alright, put those dampeners back on, we want the guests to get squeezed in as Shep says.” Aria shouted in her comms. That made more sense to Joker at least, it seems that apart from the tiny army Shepard had, she had more little tricks up her sleeve to surprise all the guests. Seven years of planing really went underway. 

“Hey-” Aria called and he couldn’t help but stand in attention at how commanding the Asari’s voice sounded. “You get in your head that this is a surprise right?” 

“Mam, yes Mam!” Joker announced, almost saluting the violet asari. 

Edi came back from helping with the others prepare, she seemed to have enjoyed herself as was present from her beaming face. “Jeff look,” she said pointing towards a large straw hat that had little black laces and ribbons. “There is a store that is set up on the farther side of the beach, Shiala insisted that this would look nice on me, does it look nice on me Jeff?”

Joker stared at his wife, she would always be looking nice in his eyes, but what really caught him was how adorable she was and oh so very open to the little knick knacks of how humans were. Even if technically the worst that could happen was that Edi could cook an egg on her sun kissed metal head, the hat was definitely cute. “Yeah, yeah you are Edi.” he said, speaking the words like a lovestruck boy.

“You’re in it bad.” Aria remarked as she watched the sickeningly sweet display. Edi turned towards the asari before remarking back “As is with you and Shepard.”

Although from an observer’s point of view it looked like the biotic and tech would deck it out, Aria only raised her lips in a tight smirk. “Got myself into that one.”

With that, the pair watched Aria move in with the other workers. Liara and Aethyta were on one side, talking to what seemed to be the head help as the younger asari seemed to be more stressed with her father rather than the workers. Shiala and Shepard were finished having a cutesy taste test of the food, though Joker thought it wasn’t really going to do anything since the party was going to start, it was a pretty cute scene overall. 

Samara and Falere stayed inside the house, Samara was very much the hero of the moment as her barrier was strong enough to keep the little tykes in a closed room. Probably for the best if the joke was to have the kids swarm the visitors when they got it.

When the clock struck thirty to 1600 hours, a faint sound of an incoming passenger jet zoomed overhead, Joker quickly looked around and noticed that the dampeners have made the island smaller, he wondered if how many people would be fooled by the dampeners. The jet seemed like the ordinary type, but any other freighter with more than enough tech capabilities could easily see through the surprise.

Liara cut through his thoughts when the asari basically crackled with biotic energy as she went back in the house, Edi noted with slight concern that the young doctor would no doubt burn herself out before the party even started. From his vantage point, Shepard and Shiala were holding hands and walking back into the house, Aria was gone - and many of the mercs were also gone as well. All within a few seconds.

It was Aethyta who called them to come inside. It seemed the plane had landed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first wave of visitors has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter because it's the first meet so there's lots of ideas, sad thing though I only remembered the squad and not the crew XD so I guess there's need for more brainstorming now.

Joker watched as a few atv’s and a four wheeled Earth SUV drove towards the house. He briefly wondered where Aria's merc guards were before Edi spoke quietly in his ear that they were cloaked. “Damn, Shepard really did think this all through.” he whispered back, thoroughly impressed on how Shepard tried to work everything out.

“You know I did help a lot too.” Liara commented as she went past the couple, giving Joker one of her usual mean looks. Liara was now wearing a beautiful yellow romper with butterfly wing adornment and a white version of Shepard’s N7 jacket. It was pretty amazing how she seemed to finish fixing herself in just the time it took for him and Edi to walk back to the front door.

The atv’s neared and he could see many of the humans that filled up the Normandy. 

One four seat atv carried Ashley, Kaidan, James and what seemed to be four coolers strapped precariously on top of each other.

Two, two seater atv’s, one had Zaeed alone and the other one had a very crazy Jack and a more refined, yet disturbed Miranda holding on to dear life and her dear hair.

Lastly, in the SUV was Jacob, and that’s probably where all everyone else’s luggage were packed. Joker watched the human crew come up to the front, Ashley and Kaidan greeting Liara like the best of friends while James picked up the four coolers without effort and set it down by the doorway. 

“Hey loco,” James greeted him. “Ola to you as well Edi. Looks like you got here early.” 

“Yes James, around three days early. We were able to get our helicopter ride faster than expected.” This made James turn from Edi to the helicopter that was parked, James lighted up like a little kid. “Damn, take me on a ride there my man, I’ve never rode one before.” 

Before Joker could answer Jack and Miranda sauntered up to the front door, with Jack giving Liara a quick high five - one that the asari was not able to slap, before the ex-convict snickered and continued to come up to them “Hey brittle bone bitch, how ya doing. Long time to see.” she greeted, slapping him pretty solidly around the back which made Joker stumble. “Huh, you didn’t fall. You got your legs fixed?” she asked, genuinely happy despite the rough treatment.

“Yeah.” Joker answered with a little gasp “They’re pretty functional now, just - try not to break my back maybe?” 

Miranda walked up to them after giving Liara and Edi a pleasant greeting. “Jack, please. Language. Shepard’s kids could hear.”

“Aw come on princess, it’s just a little word, a couple of kids won’t make it into a big deal.” Jack shrugged. 

Joker took a quick look at his wife before giving a face. It seems like Jack’s going to have a field day when she sees how many couples of kids there actually are.

“So, when’s the party gonna start, I want some booze.” Zaeed added as he pulled on his own little luggage in wheels while behind him Jacob was carrying all the other luggage in a biotic field. 

“Actually-” the voice made everyone except the pair and Liara look “you’re all a little early.” 

A chorus of Shepard and Commander made its way to the throngs of people that came in. Joker stood, waiting- until he realized that the chanting tots didn’t seem to hear- which was impossible since --

“Shiala and Falere have also added their power into Samara’s biotics,” Edi whispered back to him, again answering his unaired question. “They have just recently started this.” Joker couldn't help but frown but then again, Shepard probably had a reason for this and his frown quickly turned upside down in anticipation.

“Alright everyone calm down, calm down, you don’t have to crowd at me, we all have a week to enjoy after all.” Shepard laughed as she returned everyone’s greeting and embrace. “Really James, we just saw each other.” she commented with a fond look, after realizing that James was the one crowding her space most of all. 

“Only on the holo lola! Everytime you visit Earth I’m out in space and vice versa, never got to see you in person til’ now.”

“Get in line boy scout, we’ve haven't seen Shepard the longest.” Jack confronted, before pushing the marine off. Shepard had to laugh at the little display before moving forwards to take the hand of the incoming Liara. With a soft smile she gave the asari a kiss on the cheek before finally welcoming everyone into the living room.

If the room looked cozy, no one said anything, Zaeed sat by the single chair, Jacob stood behind the chair Miranda was sitting on while Jack sat by the arm of the prodigy's chair. James, Ashley, Kaidan, and Joker sat on the biggest sofa while Edi was on his arm side and on the doubles couch was Shepard and Liara. Refreshments had appeared when four of Liara’s blue tykes walked in holding trays and glasses. 

“Aww how adorable!” Miranda cood shooting up from her seat to get on her knees towards one of the little asari. Two of the kids went straight to Ashley and Kaidan while one of them, who seemed to be the most interested in Edi earlier, came towards the AI, Joker fully committed himself to watching the events unfold. 

Edi picked up the child and carried her as if the asari was her own, Miranda also kept the little tyke next to her as everyone went ahead and shared their present ongoing. The two kids that were with the other spectres left and were playing with Jack. Slowly, the four kids turned into five, though it seemed no one was the wiser - at least, apart from Ashley and Kaidan who seemed to know exactly what was happening as Kaidan took the kid on his lap without saying anything.

For someone who was both used and unused to the multiple children, it didn’t take too much mental power to know that there were children, just not how many and since technically all the kids wore the same outfit with a few similar in color and they were all blue asari, it didn't seem like there was a difference.

So while the time passed, no one had seemed to notice there were actually already seven kids in the living room - so deep they were in their conversations of catching up - at least until it was Zaeed who spoke first, his face looking directly at the little green girl on Kaidan’s lap.

“Ey. I know I got myself half blind, but I’ve never seen that little green cutie before!” he said almost accusingly though no one thought of it as so. Joker watched as the adults in the room all had different faces. It was Jack who found herself looking everywhere and Joker followed her trail of thought. There were two kids on Miranda’s lap. Two kids were playing with the tattoed biotic, a kid with Zaeed… and then there was a kid with Kaidan and if she was correct - she moved her head to look at the couple sofa, another asari tot was in between Shepard and Liara.

“What the fuu-” before Jack could even say the profanity, Joker knew what he had to do.

“COMMANDER!” he shouted, complete with standing up as fast as he could and saluting, and within seconds there seemed to be a rumble of squeals as a collective number of little asari’s started chanting.

_“Commander! Commander! Commander Shepard!”_

Then it was Ashley’s turn to stand up. “COMMANDER!” she shouted, all in her usual military manner, and again the chorus of children saying the chant slowly trickled out of the barriered doorway. 

One, two, three, four, five more little tykes came out and finally it was Kaidan who last stood up to restart the chant. When all the kids were in the cozy - now cozier living room Shepard stood up brightly, face filled with pride and shouted “Commander Shepard!”

And all the kids once again made their last chant before falling down on their place and giggling, leaving a litter of little asari beaming and laughing.

At the moment of truth Joker looked at the faces of the five other people who received the surprise of their lives. James was shell shocked, and it seemed he wanted to say something but kept stuttering, Miranda had to physically restrain Jack by the mouth because it was obvious Jack was trying very hard not to swear. Jacob’s face was smiling, though the shock in his eyes was a clear indication he was surprised too, and finally it was Zaeed who stood up again, one of the little teal asari’s in his arms as he pointed with his other hand and counted.

“Jesus Christ Shepard… twelve. Twelve mother--fu--- fantastic asari’s!” The sharp look Liara sent towards the merc quickly had Zaeed double his reaction back to a more child friendly word.

Shepard once again spoke, beaming to everyone how happy she was. “Not exactly - but…. Alright kids’ come on and say hi to your aunts and uncles.” Shepard said, waiting for everyone to get into their position. 

Two blue asari’s stayed on Miranda’s lap, while Jacob had one blue on his shoulder and Jack had one blue to her, Edi was still holding the original blue baby that was interested in her while Ashley and Kaidan had three to them, a blue and two greens, and Zaeed held the original green baby to him while Shepard and Liara had one blue and one teal child sitting beside them and one violet that sat now in the middle. 

The children seemed to like them, actually some of the kids who knew words were able to say some of the groups names, this in turn melted Miranda who seemed to be the most attached to the kids, next was Zaeed who tried to stifle a sob when the asari in his lap tried to say his name and poke him with her little finger. "Zad, Zad" the child said, using her little finger to poke him in the chest.

"They watched some of our vid recordings - all child friendly heroics - back in the day, I'm sure they have their specific favorites, but I'm sure Talia's favorite is you Zaeed." Shepard smirked, liking how the big bad merc went on soft when he was being admired by the child.

The group was unable to form words, so lost they were in the cuteness of it all, though Joker knew it was only half of the big surprise, he couldn’t wait for the next set of reactions.

It was Aethyta who came out after the noise settled. “Damn, you tykes are noisy.” she commented with a groan as she sat on the backrest of the couple's sofa. The little blue asari left on her parent's side turned from to clamber up on top of Aethyta's lap. “And you grown ups look like you’ve seen the new reaper.” the blue matriarch laughed which brought the attention back to Jack who now found her bearings.

“You’ve been really busy Liara. Didn’t think you’d have the time.” Jack joked as she bounced the child on her leg. 

“Oh Shepard seems to have all the time in the world.” Liara remarked, which earned her a big loopy smile from the commander even if Liara herself had her eyes rolling. The other’s watched the animated pair - probably curious on what was happening and what the weight of the sentence means, especially since Shepard was adorably sappy while Liara looked half between a scoff and a sigh.

With the same adorably sappy smile plastered on her face, Shepard stood up, and Joker couldn’t help but inch away from his seat out of pure excitement. 

“Don’t tell me Shepard’s going to pull another asari out of her as--hat.” Zaeed started to say.

“That and more my good retired merc friend, that and more.” Joker’s glee was obvious, just as obvious as Liara’s pout that once again resurfaced.

It was now James who made a face. “Uh-oh, I think I know what’s gonna happen.” He said, true awe coming out of his tone. “The doc normally pouts yeah, it’s obvious - but that specific pout is only due to one other person - or in this case asari.”

“How’d you know that James?” Jacob asked, finally having a way to share his curiosity.

James shook his head, giving out a whistle; “You could have noticed this, but you didn’t have the doc with you during the Normandy 2.0 but damn... you’ll see.”

Soon enough, Shepard came out one arm filled with a little bundle of clothing that made the other’s gasp, especially Zaeed who knew he was right that Shepard was able to pull out another asari - but the real gasp and ultimate drop jaw came when it was the other asari behind Shepard that walked with the commander hand in hand towards the group. “Everyone, meet my youngest- and their mother.” Samara was wearing a low cut swimsuit, and a mesh poncho that covered her. 

Jack was now crying, she had given the asari she was playing with to Zaeed as the biotic found herself cry-laughing on the floor. She couldn’t help it, it was too much for her to handle, and _she couldn’t even **swear**_ **.**

“Are you alright there Jack?” Jacob asked a worried look on his face as he looked down at the biotic who was still on the floor. Jack curled back up, and sat on the floor, taking back the asari who was now crawling towards her though she was still very much laughing without a voice - more like a wheeze escaping. “I just can’t.. I’m trying so hard not to swear - but it’s just because I’m so happy, I can’t find any other way to do it.” 

Miranda sighed. “Perks of the crazy, but I get her.” She stood up in her usual refined manner as she set the two kids on her lap on the armchair she was in and went up to the justicar who had a kind smile despite the serene expression.

“Samara, I am so happy for you, believe me Jack just can’t articulate it very well but she has the same sentiment I'm sure, she's not one for words.” Miranda moved in to take a hold of the justicar’s free hand in her own, wherein Samara moved to push the hand away and take the prodigy into an embrace. Miranda tried- and failed to hold back a sob, a sob that she continued expressing as she went ahead to envelop Shepard in her own hug.

“Shepard, Shepard this is… is ... I am so happy, words can’t even describe how happy I am for you - I don’t know how but this is just amazing.” Miranda couldn’t even find the words anymore as she looked down on the youngest member of the room. “I want to squeeze you so hard in a hug Shepard, but later - later - so I don’t squish your youngest, but oh god.” Miranda went back to her seat, choking to herself.

Zaeed snorted “You bunch of big sissies.” he said, but it was very obvious that even he was tearing up. 

Joker grinned, which led Edi to lightly elbow him again. The display was beautiful, everyone was happy to see Shepard actually enjoying herself, and in a beautiful relationship with those she love dearly, it was obvious to everyone that there was something between Shepard and Liara, as well as Samara, and given all that Shepard sacrificed, they knew nothing could ever stop the commander from being happy.

Kaidan was the one to next pipe up. “Okay, Shepard has been busy - any more in store for us?” he asked. The sound of Shepard’s joyful laughter filled the room which made Ashley make an “Uh-oh” at the implication. 

“Well since you asked nicely Kaidan, I think it’s fair this other surprise can come out now, I’ll go easy on all of you… dearest?” Shepard called out and from the second floor, a beautiful green asari in a soft lavender tie front top and floral sarong walked down on the second floor towards the spectre and stood shyly on Shepards other side, a beautiful smile gracing her pale green lips.

“Every human, meet Shiala - Shiala, meet some of the humans in the Normandy.” Shepard gestured to the group and to her other wife. Again the smile on Shepard's face was immeasurable as she seemed to be swimming in the loves of her life - all asari. Ashley and Kaidan were quick to change their look given that Shiala was once with the Thorians before turning back to greet the green asari. Some of the Normandy 2.0 members found themselves only slightly shocked. They had met Shiala on Illium and it was obvious that the green asari was fond of the commander upon their meeting.

Jack who had just found her bearings once again had to give the child she was holding to Zaeed. “Miri… Miri, my mind is going crazy…” she said, holding on to the genetically perfect hand of Miranda trying to sort herself out.

“Hold on Jack, I’m just trying to hold on as well.”

Joker couldn’t help it as he started laughing, though his laugh had made it easily obvious that he was in on the joke. “Oh god, you guys are the best--- this is the best reaction to this surprise yet.” he said, tears in his eyes as he watched the display. 

It didn’t last long though when a mild biotic flare erupted from the door towards the beach. Most of the group were obvious in their alert- moving to hold the children on their laps securely and making sure they were poised to protect. Aria stepped in the living room in all her glory, Hawaiian shirt semi open- tied in the front and a pair of long and form fitting beach shorts as she moved with haughty grace towards the cozy living room. 

The smirk on her face was both mocking and in jest “Ha, you call that the best? Believe you me, the best was your pilot boy fainting when he saw me. Right Edi?” Aria called out, a confident smirk on her face as she moved beside Liara and Shiala and gave the group one of her cocky smiles. 

The group once again found themselves dumbfounded as the violet asari that was on the sofa with Liara sprung up and jumped towards the Queen of Omega “Mommy!” she greeted wrapping her arms around the purple asari whose shade was exactly the same as hers.

Edi moved to answer “I believe Jeff’s fainting was not seeing you per se, but seeing you kiss Shepard.”

Aria nodded thoughtfully, a glint in her eye. “Ah, you mean this?” and once again despite the obvious mewl of objection from Liara, Aria grabbed Shepard’s chin and pulled the human towards her sharply and gave her a deep kiss. “So, anyone else going to faint?” Aria challenged, wrapping her arm easily around her daughter and one on Shepards shoulder. 

“I was gonna say as long as that violet cutie doesn’t call Shepard ‘Daddy’ I think we’ll all be able to live.” Ashley said, choking on air at the shock she was in. 

Aria laughed again no less condescending as the violet asari in her arms moved to hug Shepard as well as she voiced out the 'Daddy' word softly. “Tough luck girl scout, guess you gotta join in with those two who look like they’re about to faint any second.”

The group was finally able to breathe easily when Falere came out and called all the children to her, truly Joker thought, that there was something about Samara’s eldest that called to the kids, that and being given a promised one hour extension before bedtime was probably the easy trick. Aethyta followed the children out, absolutely looking delighted as she picked up the youngest from Shepard’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought very hard where I wanted this to go, but then I settled on relationship reactions of everyone with Shepard's newfound life in blue, it was just as fun making everyone get back together as it was making sure all of the asari had their little moments. 
> 
> Plus the focus was always going to be the little blue babies we deserve but never had /cries 5ever.
> 
> Since we never had them, I'm putting them all here. Just want all readers to know too that there's more little blues on the way, but i'm still writing this story so I'm waiting how it plays out. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the team's reactions!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little view of the house-The party is about to start; Shepard's best friends come in like literal aliens + (welcoming) party crashers.

The group were now back to their seats, this time Aria was sitting on the armrest beside Liara as Shepard squeezed in between the doctor and the commando. Samara found herself sitting sidways behind Shepard at the sofa’s backrest.

“So now that it’s all the adults here, let me just welcome everyone again - my name is Shepard, and these are my lovely wives - Doctor T’Soni, Commando Shiala, Justicar Samara and of course Queen of Omega, Aria except for the fact that Aria would prefer we fight over the title mistress."

“That’s quite the collection Shepard.” Jacob said, making sure to be respectful given the awe in his voice.

“I like to think of myself as quite the catch and I’m very lucky to have these beautiful and powerful asari with me.” The spectre continued, looking up at Aria, proud of herself.

Aria smirked “Good thing you said powerful, I would have hit you.”

Ashley coughed, interrupting the moment. “You know, Skipper, I would have thought you left your brain back on Eden Prime, but damn… you look so happy, none of us have ever seen you this happy before.” 

“I _**could**_ be happier.” Shepard said, another small smile of secrecy gracing her lips. “But! That’s not the point of today! Now come on, I’ll show you all to your rooms. 

* * *

The group was led to the second floor where there was a long bridge connecting to one of the houses where the SUV was parked. Since the area was under the dampener, Joker and Edi took their bags from their original room so they could bunk in the next house. 

“This shit is no joke!” James exclaimed as he dropped his bags upon entering the end of the bridgeway.

In front of them was what could be noted as a five story house, it had a very high ceiling thanks to the loft style second to fourth floors. 

“Alright team, quick information though there’s a very handy manual map by the stairs - first floor consists of two living rooms, a dining room, a kitchen and a game area. Games are off limits til tomorrow evening though, we’re not exactly done with the technical wirings. Second floor is for incoming Krogan visitors- I believe Wrex, Bakara and Grunt are bringing a few of the krogan children - so it’s best to give them the whole second floor. Third to fifth floors are free for all, beds can be turned to bunk or king, whatever you feel like using. There’s no arrangement so go on and --” She wasn’t able to finish her words as Jack and James had already sped up to find the best room they wanted. 

"I haven't used stairs in ages -" Zaeed remarked "You got nothing for old - or brittle bones, Shepard?"

The group stared as Zaeed in disbelief, the merc had stopped being a merc for a long while, relishing his days as a sort of consultant and retiree - still to hear him say he was getting in his years was a surprise. 

Moreso for Joker who scoffed "Seriously, just add me into that yeah? Thanks."

"Ha, don't worry, that's where the elevator and slide comes in, honestly, it's more for the krogan's, wouldn't want Wrex get on his old age too and start stomping midway through the fifth floor if he decides to look around, the tiles are pretty but won't be able to hold a pissed off krogan." The spectre moved the team towards the elevator and slide; "the slides starts at the fifth floor, but you'll end up at the outside balcony rather than in the house - we don't want any destroyed furniture after all."

Joker moved forward, admiring the ingenuity of it, "It's like every Earth kid's dream, Shepard - well it's my dream at least ever since brittle bones got me." Joker moved to look at his wife, his smile still plastered on his face. "I can't wait to try this baby."

Edi moved forward as well, deciding to stay with her husband in his wonder, while Shepard and the rest moved towards the elevator. 

"I believe you are amenable to the fifth floor, Jeff? It will be nice to see the sun set from that height."

* * *

Outside, Aria, Liara and Shiala had started the main event preparations, it was already 1600 hours as per the invitation, and soon enough the other members of the team would be pouring in. 

“Tali and Garrus said they were going to take a while, space traffic.” Liara said as she tapped a pen on her lips. “I hope they’re not too late. Wrex and the other krogan isn’t here - same with Javik and Kasumi and the rest of the human crew.”

The other members of the team had already changed and found themselves lounging at the dining area. In that area there were five long tables that could seem to fit ten each, though there were two that were obviously for the younger ones. Many of the mercs- who now found themselves wearing a similar pattern of hawaiian shirts and shorts like Aria were there serving the finger food for the guests.

“Kinda loco that we’d be fighting them mercs if not for this party eh Ash?” he said in a whisper to the spectre beside him.

“Loco is right, but we’re not doing any of that today. Don’t want the commander or Aria to leave us drowning.” Ashley replied with a playful smile on her lips. 

The two spectres found themselves being patted on the back by Shepard “Don’t worry guys, these are screened, some of them even know you - like uh, hey Deehun!” Shepard called a turian who was serving the drinks behind the bar “Come here!” When the turian came he gave a hum as he saw James. “You remember James right?” Shepard said, her beaming smile would have been considered offensive if not for her being familiar with the mercs Aria had.

“Yeah. COMMANDER. He’s the one who shot my thigh, but hey we’re good. Cause i’m here now COMMANDER.” 

“What why is he doing - ohh.” James was concerned at first before realizing what the turian was doing. "Uh... sorry uh Deehun, good thing I'm a bad shot or you'd uh.. not be here." James ended with a scratch to his nape, while Ashley couldn't help but spit her drink in an attempt not to laugh.

Shepard gave the turian a pat on the back. “Not right now Deehun, they can’t exactly hear you. Maybe later.” 

The Turian left, leaving a very gobsmacked James. “He remembered me? He knows about the kids too?”

“Yeah, Aria said it - these mercs here all like kids, have family of their own, so it’s pretty safe. Those outside are the more hard-asses, but they’ll all cower against Aria anyways so it’s a win win- plus they’ll have their own party time in shifts so everyone’s happy." 

"It's amazing how far you've gotten Shepard," Ashley said awe in her voice. "Not enough that you brought peace with the quarians and geth, you even got to be friends with some of the most terrifying people in Terminus space."

“Seven years after the reapers and now all your good deeds are coming back tenfold. It’s amazing… COMMANDER.” interjected Kaidan as he sat beside his fellow spectres and grabbed a bowl of nuts. 

“Uh huh, don’t go throwing around that word, gonna be hard to control crazy blue babies, don't want to ruin the surprise for our incoming friends after all.” Shepard laughed.

“You mean crazy blue babes, right Shepard?” Jack added as she moved to sit in front of them. “I mean it’s crazy right? Shepard is packed, she’s got all the asari, I mean, if the asari councilor suddenly comes here - with a baby on hand I’m gonna flip my shit and drown myself.”

The group laughed, Shepard moreso. “Oh Jack, you’ve got my daydream down pat.” she jested, which brought the team laughing again.

* * *

The group found themselves alert when an aircraft zoomed from the setting sun, moving towards the island at great speed before stopping directly on top of a large patch of sand near the middle of the party area. The movement was almost silent, and the group wouldn’t have noticed if not for the giant shadow that the bulk of metal displayed. The aircraft seemed to be of an alien design, and was at least a few kilometers above them.

A few of the mercs moved to run - as if going back to their cache supply, while Aria had to signal them to stand down. 

The biotics that were available were all on guard, even though they technically were still lounging, Samara's body had started to glow while Jack and Kaidan raised their hands, biotics flashing dangerously.

Shepard also found herself stiffening, at least until someone seemed to want to connect to her private comm. 

“Hey you all look as tense as a vorcha doing calculus.” Came the deep sound that reverbated in her ear. 

“Ha ha” Shepard laughed sarcastically as she moved her hand to signal everyone else that it was a friendly above them. “When did you become such a show off?”

“You wanna know what’s the real zinger?” 

Within two seconds from the end of the call a giant pillar of light shone from the sky, decorating the sand with a big triangle. Shepard, impressed as she was, gave a quick look at the house with the one way window - if she were right, all her kids would be smashing their cute little faces watching what the commotion was all about.

Two forms then descended from the aircraft where the light was shining. In only five seconds, Tali’Zorah and Garrus Vakarian were there to join the fun. 

“See that there Edi? That’s every human’s dream and nightmare when it comes to aliens.” Joker breathed, loving how sci-fi everything could still be despite already being so advanced. First he got his childhood dream of house slides, now there were alien ships dropping people off in beams.

“You don’t think the reapers are a nightmare Jeff?” Edi questioned thoughtfully. 

“No, Yes.. I mean, we should watch some movies about sci-fi, don’t cheat and the extranet for it, yeah?” 

“Garrus old boy! I can’t believe it!” Shepard bounded straight for her best friend before slapping the shit out of his arm. “I can’t believe you’re late!” 

“Owww. Shepard please.” he laughed despite the wince. “It was traffic.” 

“Sure, Garrus.” Shepard said as she rolled her eyes. “Hey Tali, glad to see you finally made it to a better looking Earth than the one in London.” 

Tali stepped up to give her friend a hug. “Keelah Shepard, it’s so beautiful here! Glad most of the team is here as well, who else is missing?” 

“Well, there’s still the Krogan family, Kasumi, The Alliance Crew, Javik….” Liara moved towards her friends, intending to greet them but the sudden question caused her to go back into her planning mode. Shepard shook her head as she pulled Liara into her arms, effectively cutting off the blue asari’s concentration.

“Liara, these are our friends, hope you remembered them. Tali, Garrus - Liara.” Shepard said, giving a mock greeting that created a few snickers from the group.

Once again Joker looked around and wondered how Shepard was going to do the whole shock value with the newcomers. It seemed everyone was actually waiting, Shiala was still beside Samara, Aria though seemed to suddenly disappear, if it were anything, she would probably play the worst prank on everyone just to get the last laugh.

“Very funny darling," Liara said as she made a face "Hello Garrus, you are late- and hello Tali, so good to see you.” Garrus couldn’t help the movement of his mandibles at the obvious treatment of him. First Shepard and now Liara, it was unfair.

“You really like ganging up on me don’t you?” he said, faux sadly.

“Cause you’re a show off Garrus. Don’t even know where we can park that--- and who’s driving even?” Shepard laughed, bringing an arm behind the Turian’s shoulder and giving him a friendly embrace.

“Awww it’s not my ship, come on love, tell them what it is!” Garrus moved to nudge Tali, excited as he was to have the others know. 

Tali twirled her fingers as if nervous, but then she suddenly jumped in place as if she were a little girl excited with a new toy. “It’s a Geth/Quarian ship!” she squealed. “In just a few years we were able to harness a mass effect technology to bring this aircraft! It was Red’s idea and then -”

“Wait - who’s Red?” Shepard asked, the crowd around them had thickened, the Alliance aligned visitors were now huddled to greet their alien newcomers.

Tali answered, once again a little shy in her tone “Ah yeah, that - uhm, he’s the geth that greeted us when we freed Rannoch.” 

“The geth prime? The red one?” Kaidan asked, brows shooting up in a display of either fear or impressiveness.

Joker moved into the group, clapping a hand to the spectre’s back “Silly Kaidan, Aren’t all primes red?”

“Hush you. Tali knows what I mean.” Kaidan said, finally able to give the two aliens a welcoming hug.

Ashley gave a low hum of thought “So all the red geth primes are called red?” 

“I dunno, think some of them look a little maroon…” James shrugged.

“As long as it’s not dried organic blood.” Kaidan added.

Tali shook her head as she waved her arms to give the humans another hug before raising her voice to be heard - “Ha yes, that’s the same one, he would liked to be called Red-1, it’s still confusing but since he’s the only one here, it’s Red. Which also answers your other question. The one who’s driving... So is there room for two more?” 

“How could I say no, Tali you are the cutest--- owww Garrus please!” Shepard mewled as she was about to give Tali another hug.

Garrus gave the commander a jeer “Well now, you already have Liara, save some of the heroics for me and keep your ten fingers off my love.”

The group once again fell into familiar laughter at the banter between the best friends. The little winks shared by the humans were obvious to Shepard, definitely their new visitors will be in for a surprise.

“Are these your kids? Are we going to have a little baby dextro now?” Liara asked once the hub hub died down. It would be nice to see in the future a little quarian and turian adopted by the couple, or whatever species really.

“You let your kids drive, Scars? Teaching them early so they don’t end up like Shepard huh?” James joked.

“Shut up, it’s obvious it’s the geth.” Shepard replied with her tongue sticking out. The same tongue that Liara quickly enough took in her fingers and applied pressure. “Please darling, manners.”

Shepard seemingly flattened at the chastising, but quickly found her bounce back when she moved her head towards her love and visible to everyone, Shepard melted as she relaxed her shoulders. “I lab byu Biala.” the commander said despite the fingers pinching her tongue. - The melted commander though quickly bounced back to energetic mode when Liara took the two fingers she used to stop her tongue back and placed it in front of her lips to lick it.

Ashley made the worst face of the team before turning around “Eeeww. I did not need to see that. Manners T’soni!”

“Blood, gore, reapers and here she is afraid of a little cuteness isn’t she?” Shepard added to the tease before turning back to Garrus. “So Garrus, kids?”

Garrus lifted his arms up, “Spirits no! I mean, soon, very soon, but not now. Not when Tali has another surprise.”

“So I’m guessing the surprise isn’t who’s going to drop next from the sky?” Joker offered “Or I take it back, maybe it is?” Suddenly the light shone through, this time a few feet away from it’s first spot - to find another open space. In seconds, another being dropped down. 

“Greetings Commander.” the quarian said, giving a greeting- a greeting that was quickly cut off as Shepard dashed through the space and enveloped the newcomer with a hug.

“Auntie Raan!” It had been a while but when she was being patched up after the reapers, the geth and quarians had quite a lot of medical possibilities that helped her, most likely due to the reaper influence with the geth and it was easier to heal her with the learnt schematics. So Shepard had actually spent some time with the quarian people, though mostly under coma. 

Once Shepard pulled away she moved to pose the question that was unanswered earlier. “So I'm guessing the geth prime, Red, I mean, is going to park the car?”

“Yes” Raan said “He will be ‘parking’ as you say nearby and just to be sure, your security - we were able to see them cloaked from the aircraft, please let them know there is a friendly geth that will enter. Maybe an escort too just to be safe?” The older quarian requested, which Shepard was all too happy to oblige. 

Quickly Liara shepherded everyone back into their seats, all who were left standing where they were, were Garrus, Tali and Shepard.

“Sooo Auntie Raan and you, say’s the geth is also a ‘he’, anything I’d need to know?” the spectre asked, a look of pure delight at the juicy gossip that was waiting to be devoured.

Garrus’ mandibles clicked in a mousy act as he averted his eyes, while Tali gave an exaggerated movement of her hips and framing of her hands on what could be constituted as a male body part. “Yup, Red was the one to decide it wanted to be a he. And yes Shepard.” Tali moved in closer to whisper to her friend “Auntie Raan likes it!” 

With a look of shock that quickly turned into a blushing laughter, Shepard placed herself in between her two friends and brought them to their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also a nod to another fic here, it's by trilliath and the title is  
> Synchronicity's Sunrise it features Raan/Prime and I love it XD. Also very comedic!
> 
> I already knew I shipped Raan / Prime ever since her six fingers fumbled with each other when the Geth Prime offered a settlement area and since there's only one fic in AO3, I'm devouring it. Helps that its actually a really awesome fic.
> 
> Read it, it's beautiful. If you aren't icked by machinery gaining sentience and individuality and adding... stuff then this is a beautiful story of well, machinery gaining sentience and individuality and adding stuff.  
> `  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/419863


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime for Garrus and Tali -

“So Shepard,” Garrus coughed, trying to make his voice heard as he sipped on his dextro mocktail, “Just gotta ask, due to a lack of krogan headbutting, Wrex and his clan are coming aren't they?”

“Yeah - shame it's taking a while, it’s been driving Liara crazy, but it hasn’t even touched down 1800H, so it’s not a big deal, dinner isn’t til 2000H anyways. You know… space traffic.” Shepard replied giving air quotes on the last two words. “Why? You miss him already? Owe him something?”

“Ha! Not gonna lie on the missing part, but yeah. Also because Tali has a surprise - later, uhm, for now though is there a little dextro’s room we can visit? “ Garrus whispered. 

“Not going to do anything dirty are you Vakarian? You just got here.” 

Once again the clicking in Garrus’ mandibles made the spectre laugh. “Oh Tali, you do have your hands full with this one.” Shepard said as she patted the turian’s cheek affectionately. “You can’t hide a dirty secret for your life Garrus.”

Looking backwards, Shepard raised her voice - louder than normal to reach everyone in the vicinity. “Hey Liara!” she shouted “Tali can use the downstairs hallway bathroom right? I’ll borrow Glyph!” The tone confused the blue asari at first, but upon hearing the name of her VI, she understood completely. It also perked up the heads of those who were around. 

Shepard had thought of many ways to create a big surprise, and since she knew she couldn’t exactly have every one of her team come at the same time, and she can’t keep her kids waiting, there always had to be a plan beta and onward. This plan had to involve the little blue army she has, the one way glass that hid them, and of course Liara’s trusty Glyph. 

The human team were only slightly aware of Shepard’s plans, but years of being alert had already honed their senses, and all of them knew that the hallway only contained one room, and _ **that** _was not the bathroom.

“Thanks Shepard.” Tali said, thinking nothing of it as she and Garrus moved to grab their bags. 

Once the two dextros were safely inside the house, everything happened in quick succession; a giant white screen dropped down in front of the guests where the screen showed the movement of the dextros inside the house with Glyph popping beside them. An overlay shone from the lower right side of the screen which showed the state of the room where the little army of blue was. 

Everyone who understood what was happening had huddled to get a good view of the surprise, the mothers who were also excited for the moment and Shepard had sat on the seat fronting another camera, her asari lovers beside her. Liara, Shiala, Samara were draped around the spectre while Aria rested her elbows back on the bar- farther away from everyone, a smirk on her face.

“Keelah… what is that!” Raan gasped, astonishment in her voice in what she was looking at couldn't actually be real.

The Geth Prime beside her adjusted his optics and his face plates flared, “I count an exact number of twelve young asari, one toddler and one adult from the video footage Raan.”

Edi moved her head to greet the confused newcomers. “You are correct Red, Shepard has a surprise for-”

Edi was not able to finish her statement when three sets of voices screamed.

* * *

“Good afternoon Garrus Vakarian, good afternoon Tali’Zorah! Welcome to La Vie En Bleu Beach Island, please note that when you enter the doorway to the… bathroom, the light opens up with Shepard’s magic word- I shall send the magic word to your omnitools… please only say the words once inside to not trigger other appliances in the household. Thank you.” Glyph bounced around the immediate area, his chipper voice acting as a guide.

The group outside watched in anticipation as the dextros shrugged and checked their omnitools for the code word. The screen outside changed it’s overlay position, the overlay now containing the dextros while the big screen now showed the room with the door directly in front of the camera.

Raan once again took to gasp as she now saw clearly all the children, and as she looked around it seemed everyone was knowledgeable of the information. She felt a nudge on her shoulder, Red’s optics were looking intently as her, “Raan, there are now three asari’s beside Shepard, my systems also note another asari of dangerous reputation in the nearby vicinity.” 

Edi once again moved to get the attention of the two newcomers, shaking her head to show that everything was fine and Red shouldn't spoil the surprise. “Just watch. It is a beautiful moment.”

“Commander.” Tali voiced as she opened the door - and then she and Garrus screamed in literal fright as the light opened and a dozen colored asari jumped their way chanting _“Commander! Commander! Commander Shepard!”_

From inside, Falere also stood up and once again said the code word, letting the kids chant one more time before they all giggled in delight.

“I think I just wet my pants.” Tali whispered, her dual tones shaking.

“Mine too.” nodded her companion as Garrus found his legs literally shaking, he was used to a ton of mercs and enemies come on to him, but not an army of children giggling towards him.

From outside, the dextros could hear the building laughter that came from their teammates. 

Inside the room, the lights dimmed and Glyph came in and shone a video on the front wall - the video on the wall was of the team outside, smack dab in the middle was Shepard, showing a smug smile as she stretched her arms to envelop her loves.

“Scared ya good there Garrus. Don’t worry, I think I have a pair of turian pants just for you.” came Shepard’s cheeky laugh. “But welcome to my home and I’m glad to introduce you both to meet all my loves, my wives, my lives.”

"That is sickeningly sweet-" Jack whispered to an 'awwing' Miranda. 

“Keelah!” Tali exclaimed who was now holding a little asari in her arms as the scenario just played again in her head. “I can’t believe it! Garrus - wives… three wives! Shepard has three wives!”

“Not quite right there, sweetheart, now go on and grab that poor turian’s mandibles, looks like it just got dislocated.” From behind the dextros a familiar slightly unfriendly, very dangerous voice neared, looking over their shoulders the dextro’s felt their heart drop and Tali almost let go of the little child she was carrying.

“A--- Aria?” Garrus choked out.

“Mommy!” said a little violet girl as it ran between the dextros and into the opening arms of The Pirate Queen of Omega

“Mommy?” Garrus choked again, his mandibles flaring and the flanging in his voice pitching on dangerously high levels.

“Yup Mommy.” Aria smirked, her voice low and sultry, as if she was sharing a secret.

“Shepard?” Tali asked her tone pitching low and totally confused as she swung her head back at the camera to look at the screen on the wall. The commander had a giant smile plastered on her face, Tali thought if a plasma rifle could hit that face, nothing would budge, so big the smile was.

“Daddy!” The little violet girl in Aria’s hands cheered.

“Daddy?” Garrus again said, the highest anyone has ever heard a turian speak, his mandibles felt like it would break.

"Ha!" Zaeed harked "Looks like Aria's got that turian by the balls."

“Yay!!! Daddy!!!” came again the giant cheer of the little shades of blue. "Daddy/ Momma/ Mommy / Mama We wanna go out and play now!" some of the children said, looking intently at the wall where their respective parents were being broadcast.

“Sprits.” The turian finally breathed, feeling suddenly lightheaded. To think he couldn’t even begin to know how much kids he could take if he had his own family. But definitely not a dozen and more.

“Four… Shepard has four…” Tali said, seemingly in a trance.

“Outside Vakarian, Zorah, let’s get you some air.” Aria said as she cocked her head to let Falere and all the other kids to go out to play. “Let me get my guy to carry your bags and we can have some real spirits outside.”

As if in a trance, Garrus let one of the salarian mercs grab their bags, while he and his wife followed Falare and the group of kids back into the fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Tali's surprise could be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice catching up with the new additions.

“Garrus you owe me 100 credits, with an eight year interest!” Tali said as she vigorously shook the turian who was still gobsmacked from the previous event.

The team were now outside, huddled together with both the new visitors and the little asari’s who were playing with each other and latching on to everyone else that would let them be carried. Garrus and Tali sat in front of Shepard and her ‘wives’ with Shepard sitting in between Shiala and Samara while Liara stood with her lower back to Shepard's shoulder blade- facing the sea and watching in deep contemplation about the rest of the team that was yet to arrive.

“What’s the bet all about?” Shepard asked as she placed an arm around Shiala and her free hand took a handful of chips.

“Well-” started Garrus before he was cut off by the quarian-

“It’s when you and Samara finally get together!” Tali trilled. 

“You mean to tell me you guys bet on me, with our super enigmatic justicar?" she said giving the said justicar a quick wink and a kissy face before turning back towards the turian. "And Garrus, I can’t believe you thought I would lose.” Shepard said as she shook her head in mock disappointment, giving a quick smirk at Samara to let the asari know that it was really obvious how smitten the commander was back then.

Quickly enough Liara turned to the group, her arm wrapping around her beloved’s shoulders as she stared pointedly at the two dextros. “I can’t believe my two best friends would think that! Even if we knew each other longer than Samara did!” Liara accused, a pout in her face starting to form.

Tali waved her hand dismissively, used to LIara’s little outbursts. “It was just a little joke Liara, honestly we didn’t even think that it would take fruition, cause you see, if it did happen -Garrus and I doubted it would - given Shepard’s a big old chicken.”

“Hey! Shiala, Samara- please don’t laugh awww, ouch my feelings.” Shepard said in mock hurt.

“There, there, dearest, here-” Shiala quickly gave her love a kiss.

Liara quickly jammed her chin on Shepard’s head “Quiet you. Continue please Tali.”

Tali continued to speak, directing her words and face to the group while her hands automatically closed Garrus’ mandibles which probably dropped due to the intense center of affection Shepard was becoming. “So yes, because we didn’t think it would happen - even if we kind of knew it would, Shepard after all was obviously very, very smitten... _cause you all know - it’s Shepard_ , it would be a forever tie between my love and I and no credits would be wasted.”

“Until it’s not a tie anymore.” Garrus coughed.

“Yes. Until it’s not a tie anymore.” Tali nodded.

“Until it’s not .. a tie... anymore, yeah…” Shepard echoed, now looking totally love struck into the justicar’s depths. Shepard remembered all their interactions in the Normandy SR2 as if it were only months ago, it was the best part of her Cerberus life after all and reliving the moment where Samara had been her anchor, and then the chase, and finally the ' _another time another life'_ dropped off, then there was no sweeter moment when Samara and her finally came together.

Shepard found herself slowly moving her head nearer the teal asari who gave a warm smile back. Samara let her purple lips brush on the spectre’s pale pink ones as both heads met

“That’s a very schrodinger way of saying it.” Liara grumbled as she turned her body back toward the sea, obviously a little miffed at the display.

Shiala waved her hand as the other two continued their obvious display of affection. “Liara is a bit selfish.”

“I am not!” Liara said as she rolled her eyes.

“And a little childish.” Samara agreed as she moved away, earning a whimper from the spectre which raised the two dextro’s brows. 

This time Liara just huffed just as Tali leaned in towards her husband to comment on the display. "Shepard is totally whipped!"

Samara moved once more to give the waiting lips a quick kiss before fully moving back to a proper seating position. “Tell me Tali, when you said that, _‘cause you all know - it’s Shepard_ ’, what does that entail?”

“Yeah what does that entail, huh?” Came Aria who placed a heavy elbow on top of Shepard’s head, situating herself behind Shiala. The dumbfounded looks of the dextros was enough for Aria to defend herself; “What? I’m eager to hear all the dirty tidbits too.” 

Garrus’ mandibles moved, as if uncertain if he should speak, but the pointed looks of three very powerful asari and knowing that the shadow broker was listening easily crumbled his resolve.

“Shepard has all the fornax copies that featured asari’s since the start of the magazine and all asari related magazines around the MIlky Way and beyond had the asari parts cut out and she saved it all in a little scrapbook!”

Shepard couldn’t help but spit out her drink while a few members of the team twirled their head towards them. She could hear Ashley, Kaidan and Joker snicker a few seats away as the others obviously stared at the group to listen to gossip.

“You are the worst best friend, Garrus.” Shepard said, feigning hurt.

Tali giggled, butting in the joke "That's not all! In eXbay, Shepard bid on the first edition of asari fornax for no less than 35,000 credits! No one dared to beat that!"

Ashley came in together with Kaidan, they laughed as they shared their own stories with fornax and Shepard on the SR1. "I remember that, wasn't the bid before that only at 7000 credits? How did it get so high?"

The quarian turned to look at her original teammates "Shepard put an automatic bidding to stop at 15,000, when she lost that twice, she offered the 35,000 to the owner and the rest is history. Literally, cause it's gone." 

Ashley smirked "We had to do four extra delivery missions cause Shepard used the credits that was supposed to be for our pistol upgrades." 

"I had to overwork my biotics because halfway through my pistol fried and I didn't have a spare." Kaidan lamented remembering the mission.

“Hey hey, what’s that about Shepard and a ton of fornax?” Jack said, coming up with Miranda and James together with four little asari’s who were bouncing along on the adult’s biotic field.

Shepard spared another slit eyed look at the turian before turning her attention to Jack and speaking in a deadpan voice, “I had an asari fornax collection, bet an absurd amount of credits for a first edition one and a magazine collection filled with asari and I cut them and put them in a scrapbook while I wished to live in bliss with all the of them - and before you ask, no, the magazine went goodbye when the first Normandy became collector dust”

“And in the SR2?” Jack prodded.

Shepard shook her head. “I was supposed to… but I met a super amazing justicar and I knew I didn’t need magazines anymore - oh and of course, my darling doctor who’s the reason i’m here now,” Shepard quickly added as she angled herself under Aria’s weight to twist her body. The spectre moved Liara’s N7 jacket and placed a tender kiss on the bare blue thigh. “Oh and then I met Shiala and she held my face really tenderly in Illium, and I knew the next - and third time I would see her I would never let her go." Shiala blushed as Shepard leaned in to kiss her cheek - “And you know - before I get my skull broken, of course that’s also when I met the Pirate Queen of Omega.” This time, Shepard tilted her head to have a better look at the standing violet asari who smirked before bending downwards and capturing the waiting lips. “So you guys see, when I lived in that moment, the fornax is good to be just a memory - hear that Garrus, a memory - preferably not broadcast.” 

“That’s why we’re always in Omega." Jack said thoughtfully. "Thought you just liked getting poisoned by the bartender…” The team held their breath to listen to Jack’s next witty reply as Miranda and James continued to snicker. “You know what” Jack said as she clapped the spectre’s available shoulder, ”good on you Shepard, you finally got your dream come true.” The team collectively turned to Jack and stared unbelieving that the ex convict would be so… tame.

Jack looked at the surprised faces, “What? Shepard helped me bomb Pragia, and that was my dream, I’m glad she finally got hers - so what do you need Shepard? More asari? Maybe we can kidnap the Asari Councilor and add her to your---”

The group was unable to finish when a low rumble came and shifted the waters that were taking on a very orange hue - the sun had almost fully set, and the peaceful tranquility of the ocean’s visage blurred as the water continued to shift faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about the credits, I just blew it up.
> 
> for those who don't know ebay has an automatic bidding!  
> If an item is at 10usd, and you want to bet until 50usd, you can bid 50 but the item will only show at 11usd.
> 
> So if other customers try to bid at 12, 13, small increments yours will always win because you automatically set it to 50. Your bid will only stop / lose once another customer bids at 51usd. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there's tentacles in the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! After two weeks my computer is back on!  
> Bad news: Now I want to play ME again but I must write.  
> Good news: I still wanna write more than play because I want to wait for the remaster!  
> Bad news: THE REMASTER IS A LONG TIME INCOMING T_T but at least it looks real!  
> Good news: Here's an update  
> Bad news: It's a bit short  
> Good News: Next is longer XD

“This is going to be a submarine!” Liara announced, pushing herself off of Shepard's back in giddy delight. Finally she would be able to cross the option off her notepad given that she was definitely able to plan where to park a submarine if need be.

All her dreams came to nil though when the first view of what seemed to be slimy pink jellyfish legs protrude from the ocean. 

“Seriously?” Liara breathed, hitting her notepad to her head in frustration. 

The tentacles grew in number as all of the people moved to see what was incoming, this time most of the mercs just shrugged, deciding that there were more than enough strong people in the island to take care of a few jellyfish or whatever. They were tired of false alarms.

The water once again shimmered, and slowly but surely, pink hued jelly things floated on the surface of the water, and as the heads appeared, a low humming sound, similar to a chant could be heard as one very dry and very familiar Prothean emerged.

“Ha ha! I have surprised you Commander!” Javik said as he jumped off the hanar heads that were lifting him up from the ocean. He was supposed to continue to gloat until at least half a dozen little asari’s came running up to him, thoroughly freaking the fifty thousand year old prothean out. Especially when all the children - adults and even mercs chanted;

_“Commander!”_

_“Commander!”_

_“Commander Shepard!”_

Everyone turned into a laugh. Even Aria, who didn't join the chant, hid her laugh as she drank.

Shepard couldn't help but let out a guffaw as the confident look of the prothean dipped into one of confusion before realizing that the tables have turned as the little children, many of whom had only heard of the famed 'Javik the Prothean' was suddenly there in the flesh. Many of the kids looked up at him while Javik, true to his form stepped back, all four eyes wide at the onslaught of children that decided to get a better look of him.

* * *

“So co- argh. I mean Shepard - ha I shall not make the same mistake… five times!” Javik faced the commander triumphantly “I surrender to your blasted children - no offense to the asari except Liara - the children… they do not tire themselves despite the repetitive chanting.” 

Shepard laughed, honestly, Javik wouldn’t have stopped but many of the others had already shown their annoyance that the prothean was actually egging the children on. The kids were cute no doubt, but Javik was tiring them all out. Samara had come up to the prothean to request that he stop as Shiala tried to mitigate Aria's rising irritation at the alien.

Sure the prothean may have won the battle with the adults, but he was never going to out win the kids.

“I cannot believe that in a few years I will be looking at seven annoying T’Soni’s.” he said, all four eyes staring at Liara, goading the young asari to a debate.

Javik and Liara had never really stopped fighting, which Shepard usually let be, given that Liara was definitely fun to tease and it has been a long while since the gang had seen each other. This time though, the spectre stood up and had personally brought Javik to the team housing so the prothean could work on his clothes being dropped there by his hanar entourage - who thankfully will be sleeping in the ocean - while Liara and everyone else had the chance to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one sorry, It just cut here because it's only one addition and I'm pacing because I haven't done the other chapters XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because making fun of Liara is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's a little short, I've been doing model posing and it's taking up my time XD to anyone interested this Chapter one and Carpe Diem Justicar / In Vino Veritas has a photo on their first chapters!
> 
> I believe I'll keep making some for practice. Not all stores/ chapters will have them but yeah I just think it's swell XD
> 
> I would love to make more but unfortunately I don't have all the models :(

Just as the moon rose, and a blanket of darkness swept through the island, the sun had started tucking itself away, Aria clapped her hands thrice, loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and look at attention, within the second the clap - the beach came to life with bright lights of white, cool blue, and light pink while certain hot spots had a yellow cast to them such as the bar, the pool area and the volleyball and skyball court. The night had started and more of the fun was going to begin.

At least for most except Liara - who was for all intents and purposes, still stressing about the latecomers.

Beside Aria and Liara, was Shiala who also noticed something amiss, she worried her lip, wondering if she should add to Liara's stress. “Aria? Do we have faulty lights?” she asked the violet asari, who quickly looked at her as if she had grown another head. The rising brow of the Queen of Omega would have been a dangerous sign if they weren't bonded. For Shiala, it was obvious that Aria looked confused rather than irked as she pointed out the light that came from afar.

“What? What faulty lights, what do you mean?” screeched Liara as she looked to where Shiala was pointing. "Aria, don't tell me there's a mistake, we can't have mistake--"

Aria snorted as she waved her hand in dismissal. "Cool it T'Soni, I don't make mistakes." Still, Aria shot a pointed look at one of her head mercs to check what the extra light was. 

Everyone was having fun and being busy, so far, newcomers have settled well, and Edi was able to appreciate the synthetic visitor, talking with Red regarding their collective interactions with organics. Javik had finally decided to make peace with the others and was animatedly talking with Falere, who as usual was able to juggle the collective questions of the multiple children and the Prothean newcomer.

So far, everyone was having a great time. It wasn’t until Jack shouted in her usual loud mouthed manner that got everyone’s attention; “Hey look everyone! Incoming gigantic boat!” 

“That’s so rude Jack, it’s just my ass.” Miranda frowned as she walked back towards the ex-convict with two drinks in her hands. 

Jack snorted “Sure Miri, but I don’t mean you - look!” Miranda turned to see that Jack was saying the truth, what looked like a small cruise ship was coming up to their little island. 

The mercs kept their guard up, though did not move out of their roles compared to the first wave of alien visitors. Liara though was more alert at the possibility that it could contain reporters or other unwelcome visitors, but the shadow on the tip of the boat easily became recognizable as the cruise ship neared.

“WREX!” Shepard cried as she moved towards the edge of the waters and waved her hands, jumping up and down on the sand.

“Who would have thought Urdnot Wrex would be on an Earth cruise ship.” Garrus whispered to the group.

But it wasn’t until the ship actually got nearer did everyone realize that Wrex wasn’t alone - because in his arms - just like how Jack held Rose or rather how Rafiki carried Simba was another dear friend.

“Mother of god… is that Doctor Chakwas?” James’ cries were met with gasps when they realized it was their very proper doctor who found herself being securely lifted by the krogan like a siren’s head display on a pirate ship. 

Now it was James, Shepard and Garrus who were waving their hands like lunatics waiting for the cruise ships people to disembark.

* * *

While Shiala and Samara were conversing and giggling upon watching their beloved act like a child, Liara found herself with a headache and was itching to grab a drink as she watched the incoming krogans. Liara had finally let out a groan that was ten minutes in the making. “What’s wrong kid?” Aethyta asked as she sidled up beside her obviously overly stressed daughter. 

“I didn’t expect everyone to have a different entrance, father, I would have thought most would arrive like Miranda or Jacob. I wouldn’t have been able to foresee this, hanar, passenger Earth ships... But I should have.” Liara had started making another list, which constituted all the possible ways people could come to the islands, jets and freighters and cargo planes where there - then an additional squiggle that said ‘alien aircraft’ and now she was writing all the possible sea equipment as well.

Aethyta tried to take the notepad unsuccessfully “Ah come on, your team is just as colorful as a - what was that you devour when you’re pregnant? Fruit Loop cereal or something? It’s bound to have happened, and it’s just the entrance anyway, you can’t control that. What’s important is when they’re here, you make sure they’re comfortable.” Aethyta said, rummaging around the bar to find the little box of Fruit Loops to snack on before Liara snatched it unapologetically from her fingers.

“I know, but I really don’t want Aria's people to always feel so uptight, I don’t want anyone to feel uptight every or so moment.” Liara said, finally sagging her shoulders.

“You’re the only one uptight here I’m sure.” Aethyta wrapped an arm around her child’s shoulders, for comfort and to try and get back the cereal she wanted in the first place. 

“Father please, I’m stressed, I’m sure you have another box.” Liara said, grabbing a handful and shoving it in her mouth, deliberately moving the box away from her father’s hands.

Shiala walked up quietly behind the duo “Are you pregnant again Liara?” Shiala asked as she tried- and failed as well to get some of the cereal from Liara’s hands.

Aethyta stiffened in her pose when she heard it and was unable to stop squeezing her child’s shoulders. “Seriously? Pregnant… again?”

Liara pouted, indignant. “Of course not…”

“You seem like you want to be though” Aethyta egged on and it was Aria’s mocking voice that came behind them, easily showing up from the shadows. “Of course she wants to, she wants to get Shepard’s youngest.” 

“What… no. I mean - “ Liara was unable to form a coherent sentence when she knew she was trumped. 

“Liara, is that why you and Shepard have seven?” Samara asked as she also stepped up to the asari foursome “I do notice now that the ages seem correct with yours overlapping every one of ours.” The matron’s even face quirked a smile at the chance to have them all make fun at Shepard’s youngest wife. Given that she had Shepard’s youngest, a literal baby, it made sense if Liara decided she wanted to make the seven into eight.

“I… you are all rude. I hate you.” Liara stomped away, box of fruit loops and data in hand.

“She’s such a cute little thing... my little wing.” Aethyta smiled before moving her hand back to fish herself another box of cereal to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cereal scene is inspired from RaeDMagdon's Conflict of Interest!
> 
> The reason why my Tevos/Aria interest has peaked to full bloom! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/868396


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Commander is to Asari, then Shepard is to?

Just as Liara moved away from her ever so loving family, a noisy aircraft found itself once again on top of the island, as everyone looked up, all the people except for the ones incoming from the cruise ship tapped their comms to open up a channel and everyone also found themselves wincing at the announcement that was shouted in their ears.

“INCOMING KROGAN!” a harsh voice shouted, and soon enough dropping from the aircraft was a very big tank bred krogan that clumsily navigated the sky. The shout turned into a series of ‘uh-oh’s’ as Grunt found himself easily overwhelmed by the little asari, that decided to stop and drop everything they were doing to stand directly under the incoming krogan from the air.

Even Falere couldn’t contain the children as it was the first time the kids had ever seen a krogan in the flesh. Of course it was a good thing Grunt had somewhat matured, he was graceful enough to at least not squish any one of the asari that were now lifting up their tiny hands as if trying to catch bubbles out of the sky.

Near the shoreline, the passenger cruise docked and a long ramp extended, the first few faces of good old friends came into view as Shepard stood with a few others to greet the newcomers. The first down the boat were Doctors' Karin Chakwas and Chloe Michel; Shepard waited down at the foot of the ramp together with some of the mercs who were ready to take their luggage. 

“It’s so good to see you Commander!” Michel grinned, as she gave the redhead a kiss on both cheeks while Chakwas also went in with her greeting, which was a tad confusing as Karin also gave her two kisses, mimicking the other doctor. “You look very well, and very happy, I wonder why.” The glint in the older doctor’s eyes was warm and friendly, Shepard was glad that the dear old doctor finally saw her as someone healthy and not just 'fit for duty'.

Beside Shepard was Joker and Edi, Joker made to look back at Grunt and the asari, but thought maybe the group was too far to hear Michel’s word ‘commander’. Chakwas then turned to look at the pilot. “You also look very happy and well Joker, looks like Edi has done you a world of good. And do I see a straight stand right here?” she asked - thoroughly impressed as it was obvious Joker wasn’t wobbling or hunched anymore. 

When Ken, Gabby and Kelly walked down from the boat, Ken’s face lit up - “Eh look at all them beauties Gabby! There's the Commander!” he shouted from the top of his lungs happy to see his captain in one piece.

Whatever it was he was going to say was suddenly drowned out by a collective chant from the asari children, who all but clamored out of Grunts hands and into the newcomers, effectively chanting and laughing as they fell at the feet near their dad and the doctors. 

The display floored all the new humans - but it did let Wrex release a giant hark of laughter when he saw the instance. “SHEEEEPUUURD!” He cried from the top of the ramp, arms opening wide. Shepard mimicked the action, opening her own arms wide to welcome their newest guests.

The little asari who were giggling all fell into a complete stop at the roar of the older krogan, everyone, guests and mercs watched in humor and then in awe as the humans from the ramp quickly moved to put space in the middle of the stairs - a rumble from the cruise sounded, footsteps were heard, loud and numerous. 

A collective gasp, then laughter erupted through the whole group when around eight little krogans collectively shouted different versions of “Shepard” jogged through the stairs and onto the sand, some even rolling on the ramp just to get down first.

For a terse moment the adults watched the asari army and the krogan squad look at each other, and with a collective snicker from Aria, Shiala and Samara, a hark of laughter from Aethyta and a groan from Liara, six of the blue asari’s headbutted the incoming little krogans.

“I’m guessing those are Liara’s children?” Chakwas asked as she continued her trek down, giving a small wave at Liara who had come up and try to salvage her dignity from her children’s uncivilized actions. 

Shepard grinned “Well, you can take the kids out of tuchanka, but you can’t remove the krogan from them.” Shepard quickly grabbed one of the smaller blue kids, just to make sure that she didn’t harm herself too much. 

Chakwas leaned in closer to the commander’s ears. “I’m guessing the other.. different asari colors are yours… but not Liara’s?” the glint in the doctor’s eyes turned from approval turned into positively giddy laughter. “You have quite the number of blues in the beach, we have to talk about it - in private - with them! Oh I need some more wine!” 

Joker turned to Shepard, “The doc’s already a little drunk isn’t she? Edi and I will help them in. I’m sure Wrex will wanna wrestle with you first.”

* * *

Joker, and Edi brought the incoming humans to their seats, while from the side, Tali grabbed Garrus’ hands to pull him up.

“Wha- what’s wrong love?” Garrus asked.

Tali continued pulling until the turian stood up from the chair and was led to a different seat. “I see that Dr. Michel- and I know she still has a thing for you- we’re going to sit very far away.”

“Come on Tali, it’s been years, I doubt Michel feels that way in the first place, and what about Red and Raan?” he whined, given that he was already very comfortable..

“They’ll be fine- Edi is--”

Tali wasn’t able to finish her words when none other than Dr. Chloe Michel moved to sit in front of the dextros with Chakwas beside her. 

“Garrus it’s so good to see you! You as well Tali.” Michel greeted, her accent shining through as she quickly took the turian’s free hand in hers. “I have missed you both so!” 

Tali was about to make a scene when her head whipped back to the human. “Both?” she asked, unsure what to make of it.

“Yes! It’s all thanks to you and Garrus, looking back at it, with all the war regarding Saren and the reapers, I found myself smack in the middle of the galaxy, realizing that my knowledge on human medicine was not enough. So I made it a point to go forward and study to better help our dextro family.” With a big smile, Michel rummaged around her bag and handed Garrus a two pack of very specially made dextro-amino chocolate.

Garrus’ mandibles twitched, and then he looked up at Tali, whose face was unreadable through the helmet. 

“A little token, of thanks for you and Tali.”

Tali’s head snapped back to the doctor. “Me?” she asked, slightly suspicious.

Unaware of the jealousy Michel nodded “Yes! Garrus together with Shepard was the one who saved me, but I remember you coming up to me when you were hurt and you believed in me nonetheless. I realized from then and there that there are others that are in need of medical services in the Citadel, and quarians in their pilgrimage is a big part of it. In fact, when I was learning more about the quarian immune system, I made sure I had a sterilized area for those in need- as well as very affordable medicine. Ah not that I'm bragging." Michel beamed once more, and although her stare did look longingly at Garrus due to a slight savior worship, she quickly looked back at both of them. "I’m very happy that my favorite turian and quarian found each other.”

“Oh…” Tali found herself unable to reply as she realized her uncalled for actions earlier. Garrus stood up and walked to the other side of the benches, bringing Tali along with him to fully stand in front of the doctor. With a small bow and holding his talons forward, Garrus accepted the chocolates gratefully. 

Tali even accepted - and let the doctor give them a warm hug and congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of trouble with the pacing of the story, mostly because there's at least 30+ people to work in and right now we're at the...29th. So so far so good. Though interactions will still come to play! We still have the krogan family and a few more to go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adults become trees.
> 
> Edi and Red get a synth-code agreement.
> 
> Raan feels like a young girl with a first crush.
> 
> Ken and Gabby banter as usual
> 
> Joker get's a smooch!
> 
> Chakwas is still drunk
> 
> And Shepard almost gets slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter because... pictures! 
> 
> I can't believe I was wrong in my count - I still have four? I believe it is four more human members to add. That plus Kelly since she hasn't been the focus.

Shepard and Liara watched as Joker and Edi assisted them with their human newcomers, they turned back towards their krogran friends where Bakara had walked down the ramp, giving her greeting and well wishes to them both as she successfully took command of the little krogans, one growl from her had all the children - even the asari stand in attention.

“That’s impressive!” Shepard said “Liara - you mind getting a few pointers?” She joked as she watched the little asari eyes - keep their attention at the krogan. Although her children were all quite the obedient kids, there have been a few times they turned rowdy, what Bakara did was just as impressive as a drill sergeant shouting down at hard trained marines. 

“Ha, it’s a skill - with the genophage rebuilding the krogans, there’s a lot of females who are now overwhelmed with their first litter of hundreds or so eggs. Krogan’s can lay at least a thousand on a good day, and with what happened - we’re all working on becoming more disciplined with them.” 

“I’m amazed - and a little thankful you didn’t bring a hundred kid krogans here - not that I wouldn’t welcome them - but we would be very, very overrun.” Shepard laughed, moving to squat to be able to look at the krogans better. “Is it alright if?” The question was hung in the air as she tilted her head, looking for permission from the mother. 

With a small huff and a nod, Shepard beamed and opened her arms, little krogans were unbelievably adorable, and she had never had the chance to carry one before - in the instant her hands were open - seven krogans charged at her - three headbutted each other as the other four successfully latched onto her body, two on each tricep, another on her back and one at her front - with a big heave Shepard laughed as she stood up, arms flexed as she twirled with four - krogans latched on her. 

“ _Weeee!”_ The children said.

“They’re so heavy!” Shepard laughed as she twirled again through the sand - looking down, she suddenly found her left leg latched by another. With a laugh and another strenuous heave, Shepard bent down to grab the krogan and lifted her high up above her head. 

The spectre gave the kids another twirl as she squatted down to let the children release their hold. Looking up, she found Liara holding another krogan on her own while Garrus and Tali had also appeared beside them - playing with the one Liara was holding. 

“I’m glad I installed that slide - you guys will be roomed on the second floor - I don’t think my poor stairs can handle charging krogans, adults or otherwise.” she mentioned sheepishly, moving back to the group to continue their welcome.

* * *

Back where the group was, a few little asari, all the non blue ones were huddled with the adults, Shiala’s children were near their synthetic visitors, poking and prodding and climbing on top of the geth prime who was standing up. “I am… confused.” His optics and plates flared as the geth prime moved to implore Edi and Raan to help him. “Raan, this mobile unit is in need of assistance.”

The quarian laughed behind her helmet as Raan moved to assist him, as usual, the geth prime had continued to surprise her with his sensitivity. Luckily, the little green asari seemed to find her helmet and tubes just as interesting as the ones on the geth as the child twisted itself to look at her before pressing her little green face on her helmet. “Quwaian!” the child greeted, her voice muffled as she continued to press her face into the helmet.

A shout from the side came as Shiala pried her daughter away from the laughing quarian. “I’m so sorry - they tend to be easily fascinated - and oh my, I should get some napkins - your helmet is…”

“Raan, your helmet is contaminated. I shall assist you with your predicament.” Red stated, turning to face the quarian as he stepped towards her. Raan was blushing hard - though she was sure no one else in the group could see her skin, it was obvious that her geth was being very up close and personal. When Raan turned to look up at him, it felt like she was going to faint - she was not able to speak as she saw how Red was now able to carry two little asari in his strong arms, one of each, cradling them delicately and securely as they continued to poke at his metal chest. Her mind imagined on how Red would be carrying two quarians, or maybe even her great-goddaughter, whatever it was that Tali and Garrus would have in the future. 

“Raan, I am detecting unusual levels of oxygen levels and rapid pulse rate in your system. ---” 

The quarian could feel eyes on them, and although she had known Edi and Joker given her time in the Normandy’s ship - the two Normandy engineer members and Shiala were someone she was not sure of, even though she knew it was none of their business, a wave of timidness washed over.

“Red-” It was Edi’s voice that cut through the haze in her mind. Both the geth and quarian turned to face the AI. Although there were no more words spoken, the look between the two synthetics had Raan realize that they were conversing. In that split second of realization she - and the others nearby - saw how Edi took the collar of her husband’s shirt and turned him towards her, pressing her lips on the pilot’s own. 

Raan could see the shock from Joker, but then he obviously melted at the touch of a loved one. Beside them, Kenneth Donnelly hooted, silenced swiftly by Gabriella Daniels who despite it, was grinning wildly. She watched as the synthetic-organic duo stopped and was unaware at the pointed stare her prime was aiming at her. 

Unknown to her, Red had already placed the two asari down, and his hand raised towards her helmeted face. With an action that they had only shared in private - or in view of Tali or Garrus, Red had turned her to him, placing one of his arms by her nape and another beneath her buttocks as she was lifted for their faces to be at similar heights - Red carefully, expertly placed his face plates to her helmet, his optics dimming slightly as his tube lighting glowed. 

It was an intimate act - one that she found herself scared of others knowing. Much more so now because she was with so many different beings who may not understand them - her mind continued to race despite the comfort the pose brought her.

Fear that she would be heralded as a freak.

“Raan - you are not enveloping my neck with your limbs.” She could hear the geth in her head, along the suit where he had a part of him installed. His voice could only be heard by her, a safe place. A moment passed and she could not find the words to speak. “The unshackled AI platform, Edi, conveyed to me that you are having… hesitations due to the nature of our relationship.” Raan could feel herself melting at the word, so steady and strong coming from his vibrations. “She has told me that we should not be afraid, if she and… Jeff Moreau had found acceptance - if Commander Shepard and four asari wives have found acceptance - if Tali and Garrus have, you and I will also find the acceptance, and even if not - those were her words not mine - I would not be ashamed.” 

Raan could feel her breath hitching higher, with an internal nod, She wrapped her arms around the geth, pulling him closer to her in a true embrace, one that they have shared many- many times.

From her side, a sound that seemed far away - started drawing nearer.

“Whoop whoop! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” It was Gabriella Daniels who was cheering - and then she could also see that Kenneth Donelly had stood up and was clapping his hands animatedly. Beside them - was Shiala, Edi and Joker, a kindly face on the asari while the other pair with a relationship looked at them with understanding and pride. Taking a moment to move her head minutely, she could see the drunk doctor raise her glass towards their display - nudging the other doctor with her free hand as if to gush as they looked.

“We are accepted, Raan.” Red said, his voice now out of her suit.

“Yes we are, Red. I believe that we are.”

Raan tried to move away, she had found her bearing and her strength in what had transpired, unfortunately, she was not able to fully bring herself down from Red’s hold as all of the little green asari had once again climbed on the back of Red. From outside their suit conversations Raan looked up to see that Red’s eyes flared in alarm, once again working to keep her steady while trying to protect the children from falling. “Tiny Shepard-Asari, please be careful.” his voice hummed.

”Tiny Shepard asari? Does that mean these little green gobbers are also Shepard’s babies?” The hitch in Kenneth’s voice was met with a laugh from the drunk doctor and the pilot. Quickly Ken looked at Shiala “Not to mean anything by it - yer a lovely asari and Shepard is one lucky sonuva - wait - wasn’t there that violet one earlier too?” Kenneth moved his head, spotting immediately the violet asari child - a chill ran through his bones as he looked up and saw that the child was on the shoulder of none other but the Pirate Queen of Omega - and beside them- was… “Gabby -ey, ey, Gabby!” he shook the female’s shoulder vigorously, causing Gabby to stand up and look where Kenneth was looking. “Is that _the_ Justicar Samara - beside _the_ Aria T’Loak? And… and Aria has -- there’s that child! On her shoulders! She has a child - and Samara! Samara has a wee lass on her arms, are those - are those all Shepard-asari?”

This time, the normally witty Gabriella Daniels was unable to speak as she also found her own jaw drop at the realization. It didn’t help that the Joker and Edi laughed at them and confirmed their suspicions.

* * *

Back where the krogans were, Shepard had finally been set free of the children.

Liara turned towards the female krogan, mentally berating herself for only now just inviting them to sit. “Come - I have a place where the children can sta-” 

The blue asari found herself interrupted when a two very loud, very strong krogan voices threatened to drown them.

“SHEEEEPEUUUUUURRRD!” Within that instant, Shepard looked left and right and found herself smack dab in the middle of the beach where both krogans, Grunt from her back and Wrex from her front were charging directly at her. The thumping on the poor ramp by a heavy krogan and the mess of flying sand from another was a torrent of heavy weights Shepard was not able to tackle.

Instantly, she found herself automatically bending her knees, an age old technique of her biotics abilities whirring to be used again. With a giant ready smirk, Shepard blinked her eyes and charged directly towards the younger krogan, head butting him and quickly wrapping her arms on the slim torso before quickly turning their position - with rapid movements of her feet on the sand, Shepard kept her equilibrium and angled her feet to run as she once again blinked and biotically charged towards the older krogan, - her charging with an adult tank bred battering ram of a krogan as a weapon as well as a shield.

“They’re all children. Come along now- ” Bakara scoffed as she watch in light amusement how Shepard impressively used the younger krogan as a shield - unfortunately, the weight of biotics and two adult krogans was no match for the Earth cruise ramp - as Shepard charged, the impact broke the ramp - effectively having Wrex swim in the waters while Shepard and Grunt was unable to stop their own impact towards the sea.

A giant splashed erupted, and it took all of Bakara’s stern words and Liara’s commands to the mercs to stop the children from pursuing to follow their fathers and swim in the beach at night.

* * *

It was Tali and Garrus who was left by the shoreline when Liara and Bakara had left to find their seats. Garrus moved to wade through the shallow waters to assist his best friend up - making sure to taunt humorously at all three of them that he considered friends. "I don't know who's more of a kid, you or the real tots back there-" he angled his head, trying not to laugh at how silly these adults looked. A full adult genetically made krogan, a more than a millenia adult krogan - and a decorated war hero extraordinaire playing like children on the beach. 

"Let's go silly levos!" Tali called from the safety of the shore. "The merc still need to have that cruise ship parked!"

Shepard turned towards the krogans, shaking her head and body to help herself get dry. "I'm guessing you don't have any more surprises? Not that I can't handle it - but Liara's gonna pop anytime soon - and we aren't even all complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for models:  
> Grummel83 for Shepard, Liara, Tali  
> NachH77 for the asari "little" ones, the krogan little ones. Raan, Garrus  
> XNASyndicate for the geth prime
> 
> Also! The little Shepard+Krogan time is also in honor of GarrusXFemShep and their supposedly krogan adoptee, I think it's cute.  
> Another cute one is for the Geth Prime, drawing inspiration from this https://imgur.com/5uFSo3l  
> It's not obvious! But there are three children in the photo, it's just that they were blue because I can't find models, I just winged most of it but at least it's there! I made it mostly because I enjoy how much of a behemoth the Geth Prime is


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter just to get a look with our favorite Justicar + Pirate Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story notes:  
> Mahm is for Aria (like Ma'am but Mahm, you get it)  
> Mother is for Samara (i love how Falere says this XD)
> 
> First thing to note: Sorry it wasn't a daily update like usual, I started to do online classes. This story is almost done though! 
> 
> Second: this chapter is dedicated to Alistair_LaetusLupusFF for Samara-Aria. (Please see end notes)

“Can’t wait til the kids get to sleep and we all go get shit-faced.” Aria growled as she picked up her incoming child and carried her on her shoulders. The whole event was… engaging, and even though she couldn’t technically kill anyone or destroy anything if she got pissed, the next best thing was to see everyone get their face twisted in shock horror upon realizing that Shepard and her had a… relationship, for a lack of better term. Aria watched the father of her child bound down the shore in glee when the newcomers arrived, watched her frolic and scream and enjoy and hug - it was all so- supposedly - sickening, and maybe she would have still been that way if not for Shepard, or at least Shepard and their child.

 _"Damn, I'm getting fucking softer and softer."_ Aria thought.

Beside her, Samara was humming an absent minded lullaby at her youngest, curled into her arms in a soft bundle. The teal asari watched what the matriarch was watching - Shepard, her Shepard, finally living a life that was free from pain and suffering. Watching all the people - most of them she had worked with, live with freedom and to finally have been able to make for a brighter future. Just as she was able to, to move on from the past and pave a new, much more beautiful life. Sparing a glance down at the child in her hands, of course it was made all the more beautiful by that. 

Soon enough, her humming stopped - though of course she did not notice, but a little tug from beside her made Samara look upwards into the very beautiful light blue eyes of Shepard’s second eldest. “Don’t stop humming, Mother.” the little violet girl whispered, as if her own mother couldn't hear her. “Mahm likes it when you hum - that’s why -”

Within the same breath Aria lifted her child from her shoulders and turned the little asari to face her. “You-” she said, her voice accusing though not heavy “you are a bad person to keep secrets with.” 

“No I’m not!” the child replied, moving from secretive to suddenly petulant “I’m a good secret-keeper! I even kept Bray’s secret that he likes your ass!” The child suddenly gaped, and shot a hand onto her mouth, realizing what she had just said. “I didn’t mean anything by it!” 

Aria’s face twisted into a smug smile, shaking her head as she let the child down on the sand. “Course you didn’t, but you have just as bad of a temper as me, don’t go spilling secrets just cause your head isn’t screwed on right at times -”

“But- I only wanted you to hear mother’s humming - that always calms you down.” 

Aria didn’t turn to look at Samara, she already knew the former justicar was looking at her, the complete contemplative serenity on her face put on as usual even though Aria could see the smug little smile under that face. Instead she continued to address her daughter - not wanting to be the one who loses. “I know, when you grow older it doesn’t always become this easy-”

“I don’t want to be older then! I want to be a child forever and play with Bray and Deehun and get catapulted by Groger off the battlements of -- oops.” Once again Aria’s child ran off with her mouth. 

Aria raised a brow, her face turning into one of cool indifference before moving to squat down, her legs opening wide, stating the obvious for everyone who was looking how her confidence was still shown on display despite her apparent softness. “See? Do you really want the Queen of Omega to know her daughter could get catapulted off the station by one of her krogan friends? I could technically have Groger thrown as well so you won't have an accomplice to do something dangerous.”

The child kept her head down but nodded her assent, snapping her head back up to look her mother in the eyes. “You knew though.” 

“Of course I know, but I know you’re safe too. Still, no matter how safe you could be under my watch, when you grow older and you have enemies.. or friends, you better learn to keep secrets close, and only let those who really matter learn about them.” Aria looked into her child’s eyes as she straightened up. Her only child - now that Liselle was gone. Who would have thought she’d even get pregnant still, but here she was, and she was going to make the best of this.

The child scrunched up her face “But I trust mother, mahm, and you trust her too cause--” visibly the child bit her tongue and looked up at her mother, the raised eyebrow was a warning, but the smirk the violet asari had showed pride. Finally, despite a half not-so-secret leaked out, at least she was able to stop herself. A little goes a long way after all.

With a huff, the child spoke again before she turned and left. “I’m going to go and play now, but please hum again for mahm, mother.” With a giant beam so similar to her fathers, the little violet asari bounded over to the geth prime who was still being assaulted by three little green asaris.

A quiet moment swept between the two adults at the edge of the bar. Samara, her face kept in tranquil peace, while Aria, ever the impulsive asari when annoyed - egged the conversation on. “Aren’t you going to grant my daughter’s wishes, _Mother_?” Aria said with a sneer to mask her pride. In response, Samara demurely tilted her head as if wondering, which aggravated Aria more. The former justicar had always been upfront and the no nonsense type, but being with Shepard and Liara had brought out the innocent-tantalizing that she didn’t expect Samara to have in her. 

“Maybe if you say please?” the matron replied, giving Aria a sidelong look that was obviously teasing. Aria’s face darkened, before turning away, leaving Samara to sigh as she called her eldest towards her. 

“Yes mother, is something the matter?” Falere inquired as she looked at both of the asari by the bar. Gingerly, Samara gave her eldest her youngest that was in her arms. “For tonight, can you please take her to bed? It is late after all. Liara suggested that she be kept in the separate room in the master’s area, come join us again once she is asleep.”

Falere turned to look at the violet asari who was looking into the building crowd at the beach, it was obvious that despite her stare, Aria’s dagger eyes were made because of something else, it was obvious there was an angry thunderstorm of a cloud on top of Aria despite her confidently striking demeanor. There were only three people alive who would turn the Queen of Omega into a petulant child, since two of them were in attendance and Shepard was busy twirling with the baby krogans, it was obvious that her mother was the cause of this. With a knowing smile, Falere hefted the baby in her arms gently before giving both older asaris a little privacy. 

Samara wrapped her arms around herself lightly, she moved to start the conversation when both objects' of their affections started to dart in her obvious signature movement. They watched as Shepard charged around the sand, effectively pining Grunt in a controlled movement before charging back towards Wrex, creating a splash in the water as a spotlight from the dance areas swerved automatically to the scene, bathing their beloved and a few guests in the strong light.

From their vantage point, they saw Garrus and Tali move to pick their beloved up, while a drunk Ashley was moving to steady herself as Kaidan and her walked towards the group - intent to join in the act they witnessed from afar. "Hic - told you Shepard can take on Wrex-" Ashley slurred as she wrapped an arm around Kaidan "Let's--- letsh go see it!"

Grunt moved to float away from the older krogan, deciding then and there as he was in the water already, to continue to swim to the other side of the shore, this caused the younger krogans with Bakara to follow suit in the cool sea making Bakara growl before shaking her head, deciding to follow their route rather than exert more effort in what was already a very wet group of children. Liara shook her head as well, giving requests to the mercs who already had her daughters, to help out Bakara with her brood once they were out of the water.

Soon, Shepard and Wrex were surrounded by those who came nearer. Coincidentally or not, under the spotlight that showed a very wet and happy Shepard, shoulder to shoulder, with her two dextro best friends, arm in arm with her first love, all wet like the ancient krogan, and slipping on the sand just like the drunk female spectre being helped by her male counterpart ---

“It’s almost sickening to watch how cheesy that is.” Aria said under her breath as she watched the scene. At first it was interesting, heck it was cute Shepard decided to play with the kids, and then impressive as the spectre then tumble with aliens probably ten times heavier than her, but then it just had to happen exactly, laughter, lights, the first Normandy squad suddenly walking on the beach side? Felt like too much of a fairy tale. 

Beside her, Samara hummed her assent, though the softness in the matron’s eyes spoke volumes on how she was filled with joy and love that Shepard was able to find this kind of happiness. She may not have known much, but during her time back in the Normandy 2.0, it was a scene that none of them could have predicted would happen. Out of all the outcomes that could have happened, this was definitely a welcome one.

Slowly Samara moved her hand away from her body, lightly touching Aria’s arm who was also folded onto herself, although on a stiffer manner. With deliberate soft movements, Samara moved to have her left hand hold Aria’s right as the former justicar sidled up nearer. Before Aria could push to react, Samara started humming, laying her head down slightly towards the purple asari. 

The act was not lost on Aria, Samara was someone who knew what someone wanted and yet did not give it easily. That was how the matron worked after all, given how long she and Shepard took for something to happen. But she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, she still technically got what she wanted, even if it wasn’t on her terms. With a snort, she let a few seconds pass of the humming before using her right hand to pull Samara into a stumble - albeit a practiced graceful one- towards her while her left enveloped the matron’s waist. 

“You’ve made me wait too long.” she said, her voice low, powerful, seductive. Aria looked into Samara’s eyes, and although the former justicar’s face continued to look unreadable, the soft gentle stare she had turned into a rousing fire.

"You lose though." Samara smiled, as tranquil as can be, Aria didn't know if this was real or just another tease. But before Aria could pull the younger asari closer to her, a very wet human decided to stumble between them, drenching their sides with her salty sea smelling skin.

“Hey loves- a sandwich without me?” Shepard said, beaming smile and wiggling eyebrows included. 

Aria scoffed as she let her hold on the matron loosen, though kept their distance close - “Well, great way to ruin the mood, Shepard.” 

Samara in turn smiled, moving her free hand to caress Shepard’s still beaming face as she pulled away from Aria’s grasp, in the same second, Shepard placed herself in between the two older asari - relishing the hug before a small purple hand snaked towards them.

“I want a hug too!” Aria’s daughter said, loud enough to cause a commotion as many other asari children - and all the other adults - turn to look at them. Causing the children to join in the hug, the adults wearing different looks from care to eyerolls.

Soon Shiala moved in to find a place for herself, and Liara -not one to let herself be the loser - brazenly moving to get in between everyone else so she could have a hold on Shepard for her own.

"Well I think that settles it!" A different human note wafted through the side of the bar, one that was familiar yet a voice not heard for a while. "The Shepard - savior of the galaxy, sandwiched between asari goodness." A shimmer in view revealed a very sly smiling Kasumi de-cloaking. "Hope you don't mind, I've already chosen my room earlier- locked the doors too, just in case." The thief grinned as she came nearer - despite Aria's obvious consternation at the interruption - and handed Shepard a small polaroid film, one that definitely her - who both have not seen one in a long while and the asari's - who have never seen one in their lives - watched - as in a few seconds, a beautiful photo of all of them was mushed together on the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tied in to second note: I don't know how good I can write Aria, she's definitely an edgier character and I have yet to write an edgy character in my life (ruthless, strong, authoritative but ultimately soft yes, but not all out as like Aria) but given that in the Omega DLC just a few hours with Shepard makes her go a bit soft, and that just like in the Invasion comics her flaws are more apparent. The flaws can be worked out on - and the softness given with the things she cares about - is a priority. So that plus how many years with Shepard in her life? Let's just say we can have the Pirate Queen of Omega be a lot more soft this time around, it's a beach not a battle.  
> I also could not make it a small instance, compared to Shiala-Aria because Shiala is a character whom we have a little amount of screen time with - Samara tand Aria are very different, hence the full chapter XD
> 
> Third note: I've never thought I was going to go deeper into the relationship of the asari, as I really made this for the sake of the little blue children and how funny it would be to just have them all, but because of how long this story is (remember I only thought I was going to make a 1000-5000 word story!) I was compelled to look into it more, give names to the children, build a timeline (seven kids with Liara now felt difficult lmao), make a personality for some children (in this case Aria's) basically branch out the story, bond them all somehow etc, so this one - especially this chapter has moved out of the usual interactions which only consisted more of the children + crew reactions. 
> 
> Fourth note: and because of that, I have decided to branch out this story in a different series - one of my supposed stories to tie into this one is the "bonding/wedding" inspired by RaeDMagdon's wedding although I don't know how it will turn out, I was inspired at how the Normandy crew interacted there - because it was handled as a reunion type of sorts because as reader's we don't see them - and it was supposed to be like that. But I will be fleshing that story out as well with how Shepard meets the loves of her life - including if any all the sadness and hurt that goes on in a starting - building poly relationship. 
> 
> Fourth Note-Note: RaeDMagdon's story is a series that showcases Aria/(Councilor)Tevos, and some FemShep/Liara, the wedding is in Part 6 of her full series https://archiveofourown.org/series/25567 give it a read, the whole series is beautiful and sexy and when you get to that part 6, meeting the crew does feel like a reunion :);'=/;.
> 
> Fifth point: more stories yay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with others who hadn't had their screentime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went through quite the brainstorm! The main focus should have been the person at the last part - and then a surprise should have popped up. But the whole chapter got longer with everyone engaging in something. 
> 
> But the good thing is, I always wanted to have a few 'games' indulged. But because I didn't want to spend each chapter writing for 30+ people banana boating or para sailing, a few small fun stuff would work.
> 
> Fair note, probably two or three more chapters to go for the state of the (first) day of Shepard's party. 
> 
> Or hey maybe I will write about the para-sailing, who knows? I can see Garrus get goaded into it (bec he an avian lmao) and then the speedboat breaks down- said speedboat contains a few others + a merc who wishes he could go home because Grunt decided to jump for his turn and put a hole in the hull. Not to mention some skyball (GO SAMARA SHOW THEM YOUR AMATEUR SKYBALL LEAGUE SKILLZ), volleyball and the like. AND MAYBE WREX FISHING WITH HIS LITTLE KROGAN BROOD OMG. (insert homer gurgling meme here) I so wanna write silly shit now).

“You’ve got a good cover there Kasumi, how’d you get here?” Shepard asked as she wrestled herself away from her asari group and greeted the thief. “You been here long?” At first thought, the spectre was a little put off that the surprise wouldn’t have worked on Kasumi, given how good the thief was in her cloaking, and the obvious non use of ‘Commander’ in front of Shepard during her little entrance made it obvious Kasumi knew what would happen if she did so. Still, Shepard was glad that a dear friend was able to come - now there were only three more humans from the Normandy team and they’d be good to go.

“I think I’ll keep that secret with me, been a while, though I know what saying your previous Alliance rank does... so yeah I've been here a while." Kasumi winked, as she took another photo of Shepard. The whirring sound the old polaroid made was heard as the thief fanned the photo, “It doesn’t really do anything when you fan it, but what’s the point of using a novel item from the past, if i’m not going to be immersive?” 

Shepard laughed as she took the photo, “I’m surprised you’re using something so vintage, yeah. But thanks. I’ve been meaning to show my loves other Earth trinkets, this should be next on my list.” The spectre looked at the fully formed photo, her wet skin, smiling face gracing the film as the party lights cast shadows on her face while a blurry mess of blue was behind her. “As I said, almost perfect.”

“I’d be offended if I didn’t trust how devious you could be Shepard so apart from a gaggle of asari’s and a dampener on approximately, 84 percent of the island, how else can this little reunion be _perfect_?” Kasumi’s grin spoke volumes and although her voice was quiet, making sure none of the other crew members would hear, it was obvious the thief wanted to be in on the secret.

Shepard winked, shaking her head as she went back to her throng of blue “Sorry Kasumi, it’s a V.I.P. type of thing. After all, I got to up the ante to be able to surprise you too.”

* * *

As the party continued and dinner was served, everyone took their seats, and although there was an obvious clique among others in seating, the spectres and alliance versus most of the cerberus team, everyone interacted with each other in a semblance of age old friendship - and a fondness for Shepard. During dinner, when there were a few who finished earlier than the others, these groups came together to have a little bit of fun before the next batch of the program came to play.

“Hey old man, you wanna join? Mis cosas calientes (my hot stuff) and the biotic loca (crazy) are going on an arm wrestle later-” James said as he jogged towards the retired merc who was - surprisingly- in a semi-tame ‘What Am I’ game with the two doctors, Samara, Tali, Raan and Red,

“A krogan with a kicked nut sack!” Zaeed shouted at his partner- Tali who was moving all her limbs in a crazy manner. The fun of it was mostly due to Zaeed cursing as his hand twitched to remove the paper from his forehead.

Moving himself better, he noticed a strip of paper on Zaeed’s head, together with the words ‘Dancing Hanar’ on them.

“Oh ho! I see the hot mercenary is looking to cheat!” Michel said “One more of that and we’ll have Samara here restrain you biotically - naughty naughty!” 

Samara moved to smile and nod her head as she continued to watch, her smile growing bigger once Zaeed sneered at the doctor. 

‘“It looks like Zaeed wants to have his hands tied!” Chakwas grinned, teaming up with her fellow doctor as the timer - from beside them rang, signalling the end of the round.

With a harrump the merc tore the paper from his forehead, snarling at the loss and sitting on Michel’s and Samara’s side before crumpling the paper and shoving it back into the bucket where James saw a partition with another set of neatly folded ones. 

“I didn’t think you’d be playing this game-” James said, deciding not to run his mouth given the company. 

Zaeed continued to snarl as now Raan and Michel stepped up into the facing chairs. Michel moved to pick up a paper and place it on the quarian’s forehead. “Just a game - bah, everything is a game. The goal is to win. Crush the enemy in defeat!” James grinned back at Zaeed’s impassioned display, even though the old merc was rough in so many edges, he was always a good guy at heart, seeing him totally engrossed in the game was a plus.

James watched as the two new players interacted with the doctor at first being shy in moving but then turned animated - enough for Raan to actually get the answer. The spectre could hear Zaeed grumble at the lack of points. He then turned his attention to the geth prime who was standing tall behind Raan’s spectator seat. Looking up- James decided to go and say hello. Briefly he wondered if this was one of the similar primes that were in the Normandy’s SR2 shuttle bay with him going to Earth.

“Greetings James Vega.” Red greeted as he moved to peer under his optics, flashing a dim light towards the spectre who was glad that for the lack of bright light in his eyes. 

“So, you looking to play next?” he asked as Samara and Chakwas then proceeded to the next round. 

The geth prime seemed to contemplate before moving his head down in a yes. “Yes. Tali suggested I watch how organics react to the game - when I have gained sufficient knowledge through observation, I will join.” 

James made a face of disbelief before he moved his head in a nod. “That’s the spirit right there. Good on you for the experience.” James patted Red on the geth’s back, it wasn’t the best place for a bro pat - given that Red was so tall.

A loud cry of triumph came from the old merc when Samara won the round. “We’ve got a point! Suck that losers!” 

Tali turned to look at the merc, though still hidden behind her helmet the fire was there. “We’ve got two, so you know you’re on the losing streak!” 

“Now now - “ Chakwas said as she moved to wave her hand for both to quiet down. “It’s just a game-”

“A game I need to win.” Zaeed announced just as the same time as Tali also said “A game we’re going to win!”

Samara chuckled, a sound that many were not used to as all eyes swept through the former justicar. “Now, let’s settle this like adults - has Garrus come back, Tali? I believe he and Red will do their turn now.” 

Tali shook her head “He said he wanted to check up on something with one of Aria’s mercs - told him to be careful but I think they’d just want some autographs from the Archangel.” 

The asari nodded with another warm smile before looking at James. “Would you like to join us James? Partner up with Red?” 

All eyes then turned towards James, hopeful eyes from all the others while competitive fire reigned in the only other human male in the group. 

With a laugh James moved to pat the geth again. “Alright amigo, let’s get to it. Which team should I go on?”

“Garrus is with us.” Tali said, cocking her head towards her team as Red affirmed and moved to sit - albeit awkwardly - on the chair in front of the other team. James moved to pick up a paper from the bucket before moving to show the paper towards the others, given that it would be hard to stick the paper anywhere else on the geth prime.

“Good luck, Red!” Raan cheered softly before being vehemently hushed by the younger quarian. “Auntie!” Tali cried. “He’s on the other team!”

James could only snicker as he started his movements.

He had already moved for a total of ten seconds - and was met with precision quiet as no one else talked. He almost felt foolish until Red finally said the answer; “Elcor Shakespeare”

James looked at Zaeed, the face the man’s face made was wild as he stood up in triumph “Two points!” the merc cried "in your face Tali!" 

Although the spectre wasn’t really miffed at the loss, he noticed that there were a few things where synthetic minds would always differ. In this case, even if Red decided there were more probabilities, he didn’t speak them out like organics usually do - settling on complete internal trial and error before settling on the surest one.

“Hey, uh- Auntie… Raan?” he called sheepishly towards the older quarian. He wasn’t exactly sure how to address her but the small curve of the lips from inside the helmet was enough to calm James’ nerves. 

“Yes James?” she replied. “Need anything?”

“I just wanted to know if I could uh… borrow Red for a while? Bit of a guy talk?” James was starting to get fond of the prime, mostly due to Edi, mostly because the geth were the cool guys on the lot that had zero sense of organic mind. Until of course, he met Legion and all this reaper tech. He wanted to help the big guy out, despite the geth's help in the war, some organics find them difficult to be with, and since Red was integrating into their life like how Edi was, it seemed good to help him out more.

He could see Tali turn to look towards them, then looking at Raan before giving the older quarian what was a nod.

Raan nodded as well, although she was afraid at first, preferring safety and the known, she also understood - much more now - that her Red needed to learn more. From Tali and Garrus’ stories from their days leading up to the Reaper war, James was the most welcoming of the group - even towards them or even Edi, she was sure her beautiful partner would be okay.

“As long as Red would be okay with it, of course.” Raan said, acknowledging the geth prime that moved to stand behind the spectators again. 

The small discussion stopped when Michel and Zaeed looked at the group, both of them were standing up while their asari teammate was sitting serenely behind them. “Alright you gals, so who’s gonna be your tie breaker?” 

Just as James’ new group was to choose- Shepard popped by, greeting them with her usual joviality. “Why don’t you join us Shepard? Win us this tie-breaker.” Chakwas invited.

Zaeed grinned evilly. “If you’re going to choose Shepard - then we’re choosing Samara ha!”

Tali and Raan both shouted “No!” as Tali forcefully pushed a pouting Shepard behind them.

“The probability of Shepard losing to Samara is… 99 percent. The one percent is probable cause to win if someone in her team threatens her.”

The group laughed, even Shepard who could only really just shrug. “I’ll never win against Samara- guys, it’s enough I won to get her heart and be mine.” With that, the laughter turned into a groan.

“You are… shit Shepard. Just shit.” Zaeed called gruffly - though with no small amount of affection as the group worked to find a new contender.

* * *

Behind the bar, Garrus was found by Kasumi snooping beside the cloaked dampeners. Garrus knew there were tons of dampeners around the area, the aircraft he was in had spotted their faint eezo signature, and although he knew he would see soon enough what else is in store, he wanted to be a little bit more special and find out. 

“Damn, where exactly is that core-” Garrus whispered to himself in the dark. Causing a Kasumi to decloak behind him, scaring him as he moved to turn around - afraid that he might have been caught by Shepard.

“Looking for something Vakarian?” she asked sweetly, knowing what the turian wanted to learn. 

“Uh - nothing? I just stumbled here and -” 

“You really aren’t that good at lying Garrus,” Kasumi chastised, moving a few paces beside Garrus and resting herself on an inconspicuous looking coconut tree. “Stick to infiltration - if you probably knew how to cloak, you’d be as good as me - given how I heard your stint on Omega… but here? Well… I know already about the island, and -” Kasumi quieted though did not move to cloak again as a ruffle of the leaves made it obvious they were going to be caught. 

Garrus held his breath, sighing in defeat when Shiala came out from the ferns behind the bar. 

“Oh, hello Garrus - are you and Kasumi snooping around?” she asked, tilting her head in innocence that had Garrus slightly terrified that the green asari was going to cuff him and bring him on his knees to Shepard - caught red handed and all.

Shiala on the other hand had no such designs on whatever it was Garrus had in his head. One, she knew that the turian’s was her beloved’s very best friend, and two, Kasumi was a little bit more special to her given that she was the one who gave her information regarding Shepard when and after the reapers hit. If memory serves correctly, the thief was also the reason Shepard found the justicar many years after.

Kasumi winked at the asari, unknown to Garrus who had his back to her. “Shiala! Believe me!” the thief said in her most practiced damsel in distress voice “Garrus forced me to be here! He said I was such a good infiltrator that he wanted my help to find the dampeners and oh to be praised? How could I resist!” For effect Kasumi even held the back of her palm to her forehead, an act unusual to the turians but familiar to humans and asari who were more prone to dramatizations. 

Garrus’ jaw dropped at the display, his mandibles fluttered as he tried to talk his way out of it. 

Shiala tried her best to hold her ground, it was the first time she really saw Garrus lost for words. Given how at times the turian looks and seemed so suave, it was true what Shepard said, that deep inside the turian was an easy target for jokes. 

“Garrus.” Shiala replied, disappointment in her tone. “Is that why you had Kasumi stand right beside the dampener core? You wanted to ruin Shepard's hard worked- surprise?” Shiala practiced the same tactics Liara would use, fumbling her hands in front of her as her shoulders edged inwards creating a V shape as she swayed slightly, using her eyelashes to flutter up and look at the turian. The turian with his mouth agog and mandibles still fluttering.

Finally taking pity at the turian Kasumi walked up behind him and smacked him on the shoulder. “Alright big guy, it looks like you’re about to pop an egg. We were only trying to pull your leg. Huh, that rhymes- I mean, in my tongue it did.” 

Garrus couldn’t even fathom himself on what to react next, so he did what his body automatically told him to do, he finally took a much deserved inhale and exhale. He was so flustered he didn’t even know how to get himself out of it.

Shiala also took pity on the turian as well, given that Kasumi had dropped the act, she did too. Softly she placed her hand on the turian’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Garrus, now this is true - Kasumi had me play along, though I wasn’t forced - come on, let me treat you in exchange of a sorry.” With a small smile, much more reminiscent of a Shiala he saw on Illium, Garrus absent-mindedly accepted the band that was similar to what Shiala wore. The green asari also gave another similar band to Kasumi.

“This will let us in the dampener field, obviously nothing bad will happen if we drop this on the way back, but let’s not stay too long okay?”

The turian can only nod blankly, his poor turian brain half fried, on one hand at least he got what he wanted - on the other hand, it was the price of his sanity - but at least the view he got inside the dampener field was worth the price of it all. _Almost._

* * *

Ashley had gotten over her drunkenness and was now arm wrestling with Jack - supervised by Edi for fair non-biotic use from the pissed off tattooed woman. “What you gonna do now with none of your biotics huh Jack?” Ashley grinned knowing that in a force of muscle she would win.

Miranda on the other hand was cheering Jack on. “Stop being a limp dick Jacqueline! Put your anger into it!” That got the ex-con’s gears working as she pushed to fight. Even though Liara had dropped Jack's name as being Jennifer, Miranda had been nice enough to keep it a secret - as much as a secret could be.

“Your biotic tendency to attack is rising Jack.” Edi said knowingly, fair in her assessment as Jack tried to temper herself again and give it all she got.

“Don’t you dare lose Ash!” Kaidan cheered back seeing that Jack had boosted her efforts. “If you lose, remember James is gonna shave you bald!” That got Ashley going as well, given that she was one of the few who was able to work with long hair in the Alliance, she wasn’t about to give that up.

“Soon it would seem that there will be two actual primitives breaking their arms in such barbaric festivities.” Javik commented. .

He was then bumped in the back by Wrex who was raising his omnitool - “C’mon Prothean, how much you gotta bet and for whom? 1000 creds max. I’ll put you in even if you’re late.” 

“I would rather die by honor than bet on-- 1,000 on the angry little biotic!” Javik suddenly said, although he didn’t really think of joining, out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the female spectre was already starting to lose - and if there was one thing the prothean learned in this cycle- winning was very much valued above many things. Wrex clapped the prothean again in cheer as he tagged it in his records and looked back at the two arm wrestling. 

When the fight had not finished as fast as Javik thought it would, the prothean’s face started to fall, until he let out a faint groan as Ashley slowly found her strength and was able to finally - bring the biotic’s hand down on an obvious win.

“But how?!” Javik groaned in despair and lost pride as Ashley stood up triumphantly before turning to almost - puke. 

Grunt appeared from the side, beaming at the winnings he could collect. “Jack’s strong, but once she’s done - she’s done. Ashley’s a soldier - like me, pure. I can even take the old warlord here with enough time on.”

“Don’t oversell yourself Grunt.” Wrex huffed. Announcing that Jacob was won the largest amount of credits. 

Jacob smirked at his winnings, pulling up his omnitool to check before a pissed off Miranda popped in front of him. “You bet for the enemy?!” she screeched before Jacob gave a sheepish look. “Hey, at least I’ve got tons of credits to take you both somewhere nice next time?” The innocent look was not lost on Miranda who rolled her eyes and walked back towards the other female biotic in the group.

Jack was pissed off the loss, but made it a point to be as much as a sport as she could be. “Give me five minutes and I’m back to fit as fuck capacity, then come at me again spectre-” she spat looking at Ashley who waved her hand. 

“Nah, I already won, and ugh. I’m not feeling so good - so I’m gonna take that win and sit this out.” 

Jack was about to speak again when another voice- one similarly wrapped in power, unchecked anger, and danger - confidently strutted up beside the arm-wrestling group. 

“Why don’t we raise the stakes? Biotics allowed. Don’t worry, I’ll give you your five minutes, don't want the little biotic girl to break.” 

All brows shot up as Aria sat on the chair vacated by Ashley, a predatory smirk on her face. This was the first time Aria had engaged with them without Shepard by her side, - or on their side if they added the time in the Normandy- and despite the very non-threatening, non- Omega atmosphere the beach had, Aria was still a sight to behold.

Wrex was the first one to snap back. “All right! Now this is good - no less than three thousand credits to get this ball rolling! Max is whatever you children want.” 

Ashley, now able to steady herself walked up towards her old krogan friend. “What? I was only worth 1000 creds?” she asked, mock shock in her tone.

“Sorry Ashley, you’re strong- but this all out biotic battle will be one for the books. See - even Bakara is betting 5k and no... Kaidan, I ain’t saying to whom- obviously.” Kaidan bit his lip as he shrugged, opening his omnitool to also join in the betting. 

As five minutes came to a close Falere and Joker walked up towards the group, Joker giving Edi a fond kiss before turning towards the two biotics who were sitting down. “Oh what’s happening?”

“What’s happening is I’m wiping the floor clean with this precious asari.” Jack challenged, her eyes drawing fire targeting Aria’s own cool temperament. Both biotics were dangerous, and it was obvious to Joker that there was going to be some impressive flares later. Edi moved towards her husband. “I believe we should go far away now Jeff. For our sakes I would not want to be engulfed in biotic flames.” Edi said matter or factly - easily predicting that the little game could get out of hand.

A few heads looked at each other- realizing that this was actually dangerous. “Well -” Jacob then said, breaking the new silence. “I’ve already bet a huge amount- so I’m just gonna see this through.” A few heads agreed though all of them looked to be in flight mode - just in case the fight was going to ring true.

Falere watched as the group of people bicker and challenge and goad and laugh and all sorts of things. She looked back towards her own mother who was now animatedly moving her limbs as she partook in human games, watched as the children she was so fond of - her step-sisters all huddle and play, torn between saving their energy to meet the last few visitors they knew would come - and fighting the want to sleep after a good meal. With this in mind, she moved forward, sitting in between the two biotics. 

“Play nice, Aria.” she said, demurely, innocently even-just like her mother did and although Aria shot her a look that could curl other people's toes in fear, the asari only nodded once, gritting out an _‘Of course"_.

Aria on the other hand knew what Falere was up to- being the most neutral of all of the adult asari in attendance. She was there between the two biotics to act as a dampener, one so that she wouldn’t go overboard and actually hit anyone with biotic attacks, and two- because Jack or probably Miranda - being the smarter one - will realize that if Falere gets hurt, there’s no way the human would ever find a place in the galaxy safe from Shepard- and from any one of them.

Jack smirked at Falere’s actions. “Don’t worry, F- I’ll call you F yeah? I like your mom - and your step dad, so I ain’t gonna go crazy to even have your scales tingle, my biotics is focused enough to blow this queen’s own to smithereens.” 

The cocky smirk was met with Aria’s own confident smugness. “Nice to see you’ve got your drive - now enough talk. _Just scream_.” Aria goaded as she then placed her elbow on the table, her violet hands gripping tightly at the human’s pale ones as their battle started.

* * *

Beside the dessert station, Liara stayed with her father to clean up the rest of the children, although Liara knew it in her heart she was dependent on others to help her with her kids, especially when there were events and missions - she loved and cherished every one of them, doing what she could - when she could, that extended to the other children as well. All special, all having a little bit of Shepard in them despite being asari. It was a beautiful thought, and that was why - apart from the obvious joke that she wanted Shepard’s youngest - she felt it deep in her womanhood that _no one can fill a hole as good as Shepard does._

“Huh, didn’t think you’d have that much of a filthy mouth on you like I do, Liara.” Aethyta spoke in front of her. "You grow into my child every day. So proud." The matriarch moved to swipe a faux tear away.

It snapped Liara to attention, she didn’t even realize that her father was there - blinking, she looked down and noticed that the child she was cuddling had already ran off with her siblings towards the engineering duo together with Bakara and her brood. 

“I- what did I say?” she stammered, eyes wide as she tried to backtrack what had happened.

Aethyta snorted. “‘No one can fill a hole as good as Shepard does’ that’s what you said kid. Hope you were just thinking aloud there, I don’t think my granddaughters would like the sound of that.” 

The younger asari’s face burned at the realization as she once again lost herself to her thoughts, airing words that were meant to be for her only. She groaned, at least it was Aethyta who heard her, that was safe- but her father would be worse than even Aria when it came to teasing her.

“I mean it in an emotion manner -"

"And now you're thinking it in a more... physical manner." Aethyta said, looking at her daughter knowingly.

"Please don’t tell anyone father.” Liara pleaded, moving to hold Aethyta’s hand in hers, eyes wide in fervent pleading.

Aethyta broke into a grin as she used her free hand to pat her daughter’s frond. “Y’know, Benezia always said I could fill all her holes so good that she forgot everyone else she ever melded with.” 

Liara’s jaw dropped at the obvious jab her father took, she was still her father’s daughter and it was still disconcerting to hear Aethyta be so… dirty towards Benezia. “You know what, go - go tell them, all of them even, it’s fine. Please spare me the details.” She then dropped her father’s hands and walked away towards the others looking for better companions to engage with, preferably those who wasn’t going to mortify her.

“Ey Liara! Look at this little krogan! He’s adorable, he’s so hard over ere on the top of his head but his little arms are so soft - it’s amazing.” Ken stated hefting the heavy krogan with his arms as a bunch of her other kids were sitting around them - waiting for their turn. 

Gabby on the other hand was telling stories - engaging the kid’s as she captured both krogan and asari children with her voice and mannerisms. It also helped that every so often in her story she would use Ken as a mascot - and that brought the kids to a cheer as their banter went both ways. 

When things died down, Liara sat beside the two, “Are you looking to adopt?” she asked.

“Well, we aren’t technically married-” Gabby said, “though we are exclusively mutual-”

“Does Kenneth have commitment issues?” Liara jested, knowing that Kenneth had a certain eye - and mouth for speaking things that could cause trouble in a romantic relationship.

Kenneth quieted down, but looked at Gabby curiously - when none of them answered, Kenneth decided to return to the question. “I dunno, somehow yeah - so many children were orphaned on all sides, though we’re glad the wee ones are all alive and well, it’s sad that most of their parents have died off to protect them. ‘Onestly?” Kenneth shrugged as he picked up another krogan and carried it over his head. “I just think we’re past the stage of considerin’ for a human adoptee, it’s been years and things are goin’ well enough for us. Better even, given how Co- I mean everything Shepard has done.” 

Gabby then moved to lay a hand towards her counterpart, an unspoken touch quickly understood by Kenneth to place the krogan into his partner’s hands. “To answer you Liara, I’ve had commitment issues, maybe it’s because of Kenneth and always being the yakker, but in the past five years we’ve been ‘exclusive’ he’s been great.”

“Yer talking as if I ain’t ‘ere Gabby.” Kenneth laughed nudging her with his shoulder.

Liara watched the two personnel interact, and although she understood Gabby’s consternation, she had to admire how Kenneth had matured - five years seemed such a short time to her, but it was probably long enough for a human male to hold on to.

“Go on and get married then! I’ll even throw you ten krogan’s to start your little family.” Bakara said, adding her two cents to the trio as she held two asari’s in her lap, obviously comfortable that at least she got to carry something other than heavy and hard krogan babies. 

Kenneth looked back at Gabby who although had not started to become withdrawn like before, still kept quiet. He lifted up another krogan baby that was waiting it’s turn before turning back towards her. “I like them krogans, maybe--- we can get them tamer ones? Or you know, you and I go around places and help out children, doesn’t have to be ours.” 

Gabby turned towards him, her eyes shining with love despite not being able to admit it fully. “I’d like that- maybe we can stay in Tuchanka for a bit? I want to see how they’ve rebuilt it- if that’s alright with you and Wrex, Bakara?” Gabby asked, turning towards the krogan mother.

“Of course, Tuchanka would love visitors that weren’t there for the exodus, it’s a lot hospitable now too - there’s still some thresher maws around, but the there’s also a lot of shade due to our replanting.”

* * *

“Are you married, Shepard?”

Shepard had left her earlier group, once she spotted a familiar face that was sitting alone by the pool. From there the spectre invited herself into this person’s space, sitting by the pool and letting the cool water brush along up to her knees as she made light splashes with her feet paddling.

“I’m bonded yes, from Thessia - we all are - it’s not a big event, we wanted it quiet and very intimate, and as you can see, all my wives have very varied, hectic schedules, we basically just set a day, grabbed a priestess, said our vows, signed papers - and off it went into the Thessian registry.” 

“But you still stay in Earth?”

The spectre smiled sadly as she looked up into the star filled sky, it looked so different from down there, compared to the Normandy, everything was simpler, mapped only with the few constellations they were all used to before the whole space travel - “Not as much as I wanted. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to, I want to - heck, I wanted to get married on Earth, have a big grand Earth wedding with all the alliance and whoever else wanted to attend. But that’s kinda a big dream and not yet feasible given the circumstances. But we’re working towards it. After all, you and everyone else get to have the first look at my little life. Good thing the asari are good with secrets - whatever Commander Shepard is doing on their down time and spending it with who and whom doesn’t leave the Thessian space.”

“Hmm… invite me to your wedding then?” Light green eyes stared into her own dark green hues, Shepard gave her companion a friendly nudge.

“Of course Kelly. You’re my yeoman after all.” 

When Kelly smiled, Shepard knew that the woman was going to be alright. If there was anything, she knew how fragile a soul Kelly was, despite the fact that they would flirt easily with each other and even had dinner together, Kelly was smitten but gracious in acknowledging that what was between them was just that, and Kelly Chambers was the only one she knew that had such a beautiful soul who loved people - of all kinds and really cared for them.

It was why soon after the collectors, and then cerberus, Shepard had made sure - thanks to Liara’s influence that Kelly would be kept tabs on - not in a creepy way, but just to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. 

“You know, sometimes I keep thinking about that time with the collectors, how traumatic it was - and then cerberus, if I didn’t change my name - the reapers, the bodies - and how- how you would have looked at me if you know I betray--” Kelly wasn’t able to finish her words as a choke escaped her.

Shepard quickly gave in to let the former yeoman place her weight on her. “It’s okay, it was your job and you didn’t know. If you did - I’m sure you wouldn’t have done it.” Shepard soothed Kelly’s back, despite how the yeoman did her unofficial job of observing everyone, no one observed her - no one asked Kelly how she was - apart from her - no one was able to befriend her, despite how friendly and open she was as well. Given how the group was right now, it was obvious Kelly felt alone - and out of her element. Cerberus used her goodwill and the refugee’s and colonists who were rebuilding unloaded on her. Shepard understood how tough it could be for a person going solo - trying to do one small need at a time, every time. 

“Are you okay being here? With everyone?” Shepard asked, concern in her voice, “I have a big aquarium on the third floor, if you want to stare at them and feed them?” the joke was not lost on the former yeoman who broke her quiet sobs with a giggle. 

“You remember that?” she asked, moving away from Shepard to sit back straight.

“I wouldn’t forget you know, it was a tough day after I met the migrant fleet I believe - and then when I came back, ready to sleep - there you were, asleep on the floor - it was obvious you found the fishes relaxing.”

“That’s right. That’s why I took good care of them when I could. It helped keep me sane after seeing all the refugees pile up before you came along the Citadel. Maybe you and Shiala would like to join me? I haven’t met her and I think i’d love her.”

Shepard beamed at the request, if there was anything Kelly was a people person through and through and getting friends who were true was something she deserved - “I bet Shiala would like that too - but hey,” Shepard moved to turn Kelly, having the former yeoman look behind her - were two biotics were cackling with energy as they arm wrestled - flames of blue and purple shooting upwards as both pushed their strength.

“If you want - I can have you meet Aria too?”

Kelly laughed - albeit worriedly. “I think maybe I should do that when she isn’t about to scorch the island.” 

Shepard and Kelly watched from their vantage point the building crowd that surrounded the two biotics, Samara and her group had started to look - with Red carrying Raan and Tali on his shoulders to be able to get a better view - the mercs were also looking - seems like they had their own little wager going on with each other. Even Liara and the kids were watching from a safe distance via Glyph’s broadcast.

“I’m sure Aria will win.” Kelly whispered “you don’t get to live to a thousand and command the whole terminus system and tons of mercs kept in line for nothing.” 

The speakers on the island crackled and the mercs immediately moved to shift their attention from their boss towards the sea- Shepard grinned before shaking her head, “Honestly? You’re right. Aria would win- but not this time I’m afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Kelly.  
> I did not appreciate Kelly before, but soon enough, ESPECIALLY WHEN SPOILER ALERT____  
> I ACCIDENTALLY HAD HER SUICIDE IN MY LAST PLAYTHROUGH BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT RENEGADE WOULD DO THAT - I WAS FUCKIN UN-HAP-PY.  
> That plus watching another video of her made me realize how soft and sweet and open and lonely the yeoman would have been if not for Shepard. I mean at least Traynor had Edi, and seemed to have more interactions with the others - assuming of course - compared to Kelly who obviously goes and get's into people's heads (let's face it some people don't like psychs)
> 
> Second, Ken and Gabby, wasn't sure if I was going to solidify their relationship. Like how I deliberately keep the Miranda/Jack open ended. I mean could be yes, could be no - could be close friends, f buddies even, or together - who knows, I'm open either way but it's not as built like how I put in with Edi/Joker, Tali /Garrus.  
> But because I needed Ken to grow a bit apart from the oggler - and slightly letting go of the slapstick performance of the duo (not fully though given how they react with the kids during storytime) after seven years, I decided that both of them have lived enough time under Cerberus and the Alliance, it was time for them to fly free- it took years - yes, but like maybe Chakwas who has lived and served on a ship rather than planetside- their calling would be to venture too.
> 
> Third, the Ashley / Jack - Aria / Jack was supposed to have a drastic event that would have turned into a small drama where Aria goes a lil bit batshit crazy, but then I didn't want to risk the drama for a surprise that could potentially make the story - negative - so i'll reserve this very nice little plot in a future series. 
> 
> Fourth. I HOPE I was able to write everyone XD 
> 
> Fifth. Aria will lose. Omg whyyy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - the island party people is now complete. 
> 
> FemShep's character name is used once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, my chapters have no count consistency.
> 
> Sorry for the later than usual from the regular updates, had to travel and all.

_- static- _ “Kodiak 5.0 incoming on La Vie En Bleu Island. V.I.P cargo onboard. Permission to board, Commander.” _-static-_

Before Shepard could greet the pilot on the end of the comms - or that her children could start their chant- a new voice popped up from the speakers, the blaring accent magnified by the speakers volume had many of the guests to cover their ears, two of her children even started to cry.

“Oh! I just heard feedback - was that me? Oh dear it was me, I forgot we were going to be on speakers- sorry everyone!” Traynor’s chipper voice spoke again - this time, less loud.

The first voice chuckled, “You’ve made Shepard’s kids cry, Samantha.” Cortez said as the Kodiak came into view from the dark horizon. 

Shepard’s brow furrowed- she didn’t expect that Cortez and Traynor were going to bring the VIP, that would probably be the reason why she was called Shepard the second time - as if Cortez already knew.... - but then again, after Kasumi, it wasn’t such a big deal, the next big surprise was coming up in the little blue Kodiak. She then stood up and offered a hand to Kelly, “You ready to meet the VIP’s?” Shepard smiled. 

Kelly looked up at the commander with a curious expression before nodding and giving her hand to be helped up. There was something… familiar with Shepard's smile that made her think that this ‘surprise’ was going to be one the bigger ones - well, as big as it could be given that she had actually seen more than a dozen asari children and the Pirate Queen of Omega as Shepard’s family after all. 

As the yeoman stood up, she was able to see clearly the events that were around the beachfront, even spotting Kasumi with Garrus and Shiala appearing from the bushes before Kasumi went back to cloaking. 

“That looks like quite an... explosive party.” Steve’s remark voiced through the speakers again as the shuttle came nearer, the biotic powerhouse of Aria and Jack were still ongoing. Although Jack was already starting to break a sweat, Aria was as cool as she could be, the only indication that she was giving an effort was a slight grit to her teeth as she clenched her jaw.

The Kodiak landed, and although many of the group continued to watch the Aria/Jack match, a few - noticeably all the asari, except Aria and Falere- some mercs, James, Edi, Shepard and Kelly walked towards the shuttle to greet the newcomers.

As the biotic flaring continued, Kelly leaned in towards the commander’s ears, whispering low “Not to be a party pooper or anything, but does your smile have something to do with the passengers of the shuttle? Coming from the Citadel maybe?” Shepard swung her head towards the former yeoman, a startle in her eyes, before the smile came back in full force. The redhead could only nod before giving a slight look back towards the group who was still enamored by the biotic display.

“I can’t believe you’re such a scoundrel Shepard!” Kelly exclaimed excitedly, just in time as the Kodiak doors opened and a new voice, one familiar to the visitor's ears, worked it's way from the speakers to their ears.

“Are you really not going to greet me - of all people - _Aria_?”

The non Shepard- family members who were near the shuttle gasped upon the exit of a familiar creature.

Some of the Alliance personnel and Citadel usual visitors frowned in confusion as their heads moved towards the Kodiak, looking for the person who spoke. 

“What the fuck, am I drunk or what - that voice sounds jus--” Ashley wasn’t able to continue her train of thought as the voice spoke again.

“I guess _Jane’s_ the one to get all of me tonight. Come here, Shepard.”

That did it - with an obvious shout of frustration and flare of biotics that had everyone step back, Aria tore her hand away from the fight- leaving Jack stumbling - not even giving the human biotic any words of parting, as Aria T’Loak, Pirate Queen of Omega marched with a purpose towards the Kodiak.

Everyone- everyone except for Falere ran towards the new exciting event - Jack stumbled behind the others - being the last to leave from her position. The human biotic passed through everyone, even shoving others as she tried to get Aria’s attention again. “Hey! I ain’t winning out of a pity---- fuuuuck.”

There was no doubt that everyone who was looking at Kodiak and the newcomers were also thinking along the very same lines. 

There was no more static or sound from the speakers.

The only sounds that could be heard was the moving of the waves, the giggling of more asari children - and the obvious lip lock between none other but Shepard and the Asari Councilor of the Citadel---

“T… Tevos Ma’am!” Kaidan cracked instantly like a whip and almost saluted - even Aria had to tear her eyes away from her bondmates’ public display of affection as she watched the male biotic spectre audibly whimpered from his spot.

James snickered as he gave his fellow spectre a nudge. “C’mon amigo, you can still have Councilor Irissa-”

As the only other spectre in the group Ashley spoke next. “Speaking of Councilor Irissa, you aren’t hiding anyone else in that shuttle, right Shepard- Cortez? I see any more blue apart from the sky and the sea. I'm gonna pass out.”

“Technically, the sky and the sea is black now Ashley, so no passing out tonight.” Shepard had pulled away from her wife before picking up two new colored little asari, one in each hand as all the other asari’s moved towards their bondmates.

“Don’t they look a little… older?” Raan whispered towards Red and Tali - inaudible to the others given that both quarians were still on the prime’s shoulders. “Keelah, you’re right Auntie… ---”

“Councilor Tevos and Shepard have consummated earlier than Samara.” came Red’s observation regarding the asari ages, as it was obvious that the two new dark purple colored young asari’s were taller than Samara’s eldest. 

Ken leaned in towards Gabby, giving his own comment that largely went unnoticed except for the nearby krogan brood. “Y’know, I think we’re good with adopting anything but an asari child - Gabby, I’m pretty sure Shepard has that all covered.” That caused the adult krogans to grunt in affirmation. 

“At this rate Shepard will father just as much as Wrex will.” Grunt added, earning a laugh from none other than Shepard herself as she finally turned towards the group - as if on cue, a spotlight shined towards them - bathing them in a cool white light that made Shepard’s already obvious smile much bigger. “All right, alright, settle down now. Everyone, I would formally like to welcome all of you to our first night of party, and of course - everyone, I would like you all to meet, my amazing bondmates, the loves of my lives, my reason for living, and our children.” 

From there, Joker could see all fourteen children, seven blues, three greens, one teal, one violet, two dark purple do a little dance that he recalled seeing from when he woke up from the balcony upon seeing Aria and Shepard kiss the first time around. The pilot’s hands fumbled to find his wife’s, squeezing it softly as he whispered to her. “I’m still alive… right, honey?” he asked, wanting to move to pinch himself just in case.

The squeeze that met his hand was careful, “Yes you are Jeff, yes you are.” the voice, decorated with fondness and mirth as Edi also watched the little display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra note: 15 kids total, Samara’s youngest is asleep XD
> 
> True story, didn't know if I was gonna push through with this, but I really wanted to so lmao.
> 
> Next chapter will be another mix and match team interaction before an epilogue :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gratuitous little chapter that bumped the rating from Teen to Mature. It almost went explicit, but I couldn't keep the guests waiting. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect it to go like that, but I liked where it went.
> 
> Extra note: So it's not exactly a going to fade to black scene, but it definitely changed tones for this chapter, which includes a Shepard sandwich. If you like the soft / non sexual theme that had been the course of the story, this chapter is entirely skippable :)

She really loved her sisters. Being the youngest for a half a century to two others was fun, being the youngest of a broken family was not - so when she had learned that she were to have a family again, one where she would be the oldest of ten siblings, she thought nothing of it. Of course, when the number grew - not that she minded - being the matron sister to fifteen more, all less than a decade in age, was pushing it. Falere recalled her latest words upon learning of her mother’s new child.  _ “Is Shepard recreating a krogan brood?!”  _ Honestly, despite how her mother laughed, some part of her believed that the number would still grow.

**“** Mother, we should really call Liara, this little babe has yet to fall asleep.” Falere had been cradling Liara’s middle child in her arms for the better part of thirty minutes, yet the little asari had been adamant that she did not want to sleep.

When the babe’s mouth started to open Samara clicked her tongue, repeating what her daughter had said for the better part of the hour.“The krogan’s will be here tomorrow, you do not have to worry.” Samara had to hand it to Liara to have so many children, when she had bonded, two was always the goal, but when Falere came, a surprise bundled in one such drunken love making - she swore she would never go and have more. Not that she wasn’t fond of children, but she had wanted to spend more time with her family before her own children would grow up to find their love-lust in maidenhood. Given that her and her bondmates' past were colorful in their own way, there was a high chance their children would follow.

Samara herself had just finished tucking three slightly snoring children in, “I shall ask Liara for assistance. Though I doubt that she would have such luck.” Liara’s middle child had more krogan than most of her siblings combined, the metaphorical hard headed was somehow instilled in that one. 

“You’re right babe, kid won’t be lucky, that daughter of mine can be a pushover. Let a real tough alien show you how it’s done.” Aethyta had visited her granddaughters after helping out Bakara with her brood. It was fun interacting with krogan children - it had been years since Aethyta had that pleasure. True enough, she was sure her krogan blood was to be thanked for that. Little rascals only needed one legitimate head butt from her and she was hailed the ‘best asari ever’, hell she even had the cut out ribbon from one of the krogan’s with that phrase on it. For all of how asari worked, she personally believed that more than just DNA scrambling was done during melding, and all that ‘asari - to - asari’ was just a bunch of conceited hogwash. There was a reason why she was tough, there was a reason why her own daughter unconsciously felt like headbutting her stubborn vorcha of a mate sometimes too.

From the doorway, Shiala watched as Aethyta took hold of Falere’s quarry and whispered something in the little one’s ears. The child continued to frown, deeper the brow went until the babe couldn’t help it and let out a giggle. Within seconds from having the little blue head hit her pillow, another set of soft snores added itself to the room. “I’m actually a little afraid of how that works. Once they reach puberty their more dormant krogan traits may follow.” Falere wondered aloud.

“You give Shepard too little credit.” Samara smirked “with her strength and determination, all of them may be quite the handful to handle.” The former justicar had always felt at ease with Shepard, within the year of them being together - she had grown so much more as a person, and although it took a few more years to be at ease with her other bondmates, it made her glad that there would always be people she could be with and interact with just as freely.

Falere chuckled with Aethyta as the matriarch clapped Samara on the back “You say that cause Shepard was finally able to twist your panties. Strength and determination ha! You bet Shepard’s got the quads and a bunch of these kids would pretty much have them - hope I’m still alive by then to watch all of you raise them.”

“Who the fuck says anything about dying?” Another mother came in the room, hoisting two curled up -identical asari’s in each arm. Behind her was her own, holding onto the edge of her mother’s coat as the child yawned and began to crawl into her own bed. Aria followed her child before depositing the twin asari onto one bed, watching them intently before turning towards her fellow adults. “C’mon Falere, they’re all asleep - I doubt they’ heard me swear.” Aria shrugged as she spotted Falere’s mouth open wide. Soon enough all the little tykes would swear one way or another. Though her own had yet to form full fledged swears, deciding on one of the more… cutesy types Shepard would say. Sometimes during her own little wars back in Omega she had to bite her tongue more often than not because her own ‘fuck’ would turn into ‘fudge’ and no merc worth their salt would cower in front of her saying ‘fudge lickers’.

Aethyta walked towards the twins before nodding her head in approval. “Huh they really are asleep. These little devils usually like pretending, guess you’ve got magic in your filthy hands huh Pirate?” She jabbed at Aria who’s lips raised in disgust. Shiala peered above the bed as well, watching two little chests rise and fall in simultaneous breath. 

Tevos walked in shortly after, she had already changed into her sleep wear, she had wanted to sleep earlier with the kids as she had never been on a human beach before. Though there were not many differences compared to the sand in asari space, there was something about the powdery white sand that this little island on Earth had. Not to mention that refreshing drink that James Vega said was a cross between a nut and a fruit. The asari councilor, old as she may be had yet to fully embrace the life of taking a break - this very rare ten day vacation she had asked for would never have worked if not for Irissa.

“You’ll have to give that win to Shepard," Tevos answered as she heard the latest reaction. "She was the one who had them fall asleep. These kids of mine would believe everything that woman says.” Tevos said, smiling warmly at the faces in the room. 

“Better than their mother I recall, five minutes with me and they believe dear ol' dad, five years with you and well…” Shepard had strolled in the room, rolling her eyes. The jab directed at the asari councilor was obvious as Tevos gave her bondmate a mean look before coming up next to the redhead and giving her a sweet kiss. 

“So how many more til you forgive me, Commander?” she whispered into Shepard’s ears, turning the human’s cheeks a darker shade of red. The adults in the room watched as Tevos flicked her tongue on the redhead’s ears, surprising no one with the act - given that despite how prim and proper Tevos was in the face of everyone - even moreso than Samara given that the former justicar was used to quips and camaraderie from her time in the Normandy - the counselor was completely different when with them. 

Samara decided to follow suit, draping herself on her human bondmate’s other side as she winked at Shiala who was standing beside Aria’s form. The teal asari could see Aria’s lips turn into a devious smirk as both of them understood her plan. 

“So mother… this means you want Liara to pop another vein?” Falere asked, shaking her head in thinly veiled laughter. Liara was always the easiest to tease, that was true - given that the doctor was even younger than her - but it was nonetheless funny to see her mother be the reason for it, given how easily Liara could be jealous every time Samara was around. Falere moved to take Aethyta’s hand as she moved the leave the room. “You should all change rooms if something is to happen - I will not volunteer to the sleeping of 15 children once again. Come along Matriarch, unless you plan on watching?”

Aethyta let herself be tugged. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen but--” she was unable to finish her words when her daughter herself stood stock still on the doorway- heavy book falling to the floor in a thud - causing a couple of children to move but stay asleep. 

When Liara had finally finished rotating the mercs, she found herself to be the only speck of asari blue in the beachfront. Frowning, she remembered that Shepard had just put Tevos’ twins to sleep while Aria offered to take them to their rooms. Realizing that she had yet to see her own children fall asleep, the blue asari decided to join in - it was unusual for all children and mothers to be available after all.

“Am I not invited into my bondmate’s private party?” Liara said with ice cold vehemence. In front of her was Shepard’s back, to the redhead’s right was Tevos, her conservative sleepwear hiding the vixen inside as dark purple lips were a hairs width away from Shepard's ears. To the left was Samara, the former justicar’s finger’s trailing delicately on the bare skin of the human’s back, teasing the thin strap of the beach wear before skimming along the spine, then toward the tail bone until it reached the dip of the waist on the opposite side.

In front of Shepard was none other but the smirking face of Aria, and it was very - very obvious that Aria was looking at her, Liara itched to wipe the face off the Pirate Queen. “You’re worrying your lip so bad Shepard wouldn’t even want to kiss it anymore.” Aria taunted at her before bringing her own strong hands to rest on both sides of Shepard’s waist, the fingers forceful, digging in and sinking into the spectre’s flesh.

Liara harrumphed, realizing that her mother and Falere had already left the room. She walked towards Shepard’s back, a frown still on her face. “I guess I should be happy I’m not the last - Shiala would be much more understan---” At Shiala’s name Aria’s smirk turned bigger, and even Tevos - though not looking at her had stifled a laughter. Liara then looked at Samara who had craned her neck behind to look at her, a teasing smile on her lips as Liara once again realized she had been bested.

Walking nearer towards the object of her affection, she had realized then that Shepard’s hair was slowly swaying. Peering from behind Shepard’s shoulders, she saw Shiala - in a very delicious looking lip lock as green fingers were burrowed under the red human locks. With her own gasp of surprise, Liara forcefully wrapped her arms above Shepard’s waist, trapping Samara’s arm and her own breasts on the redhead’s back. “This is your fault - isn’t it Justicar?” Liara accused the older matron asari who simply smiled at her with usual serenity.

Slowly Liara could feel a hand caress the sides of her neck, a very practiced hand who knew how that specific point weakened her. Liara inhaled sharply, turning her head towards the other side before Tevos took the chance to take her lips in a searing kiss. Liara would have tried to get away - unfinished with her anger - but the hand on her neck folds were making her knees shake with need.

Aria smirked, she had been on the receiving side of the asari councilor eons ago, and she knew how meticulous Tevos was at work was the same as when she was at play. The muffled moan of Shepard’s youngest wife was testament to how good Tevos was as well. Snaking her right hand free from the commander’s waist, Aria moved it to hold the teal asari’s waist- trailing every so softly just above the former justicar’s ass. The Pirate Queen matched the rising brow that was both the question and answer to her hands wandering. “I’m not gonna say please.” she growled - watching how Samara’s serene face turned into lust as the former justicar moved her face towards her own. Aria felt the supple tongue lick her lips before Samara smiled, baiting her with her calm voice that hid a storm; “You don’t need to - you already said as much.” the former justicar whispered. Not one to waste time when the opportunity presented itself, Aria moved her hand from Samara’s backside up towards her partner’s nape, holding the head in place as they ravaged each other.

Shepard was in crazy bliss. Though a small part of her brain was worried that Liara - noisy as she was - would wake the kids - a bigger part of her brain was frying. Shiala had the softest lips and it was always wonderful to kiss her and make it pout, but then now as she heard Liara and felt the blue asari on her back, she could then hear the moaning and kissing that trailed from her right, shortly enough the two voices on her left followed suit, and Shepard had to pull away from Shiala - one to take a breath and two to look left and right and find her bondmates in a lip lock of their own.

Shepard licked her lips, she could see Aria and Samara play in a bid of dominance, with Aria fighting to win and Samara fighting to tease. She watched as Liara continued to moan, feeling the asari behind her undulate as Tevos opened one eye, looking pointedly at her and craning her purple neck ever so slightly all while keeping her lips locked with the doctor.

Shepard’s mouth watered at the sight - she moved to look back towards her green partner, wanting to ask permission to leave but realizing she didn’t need to as Shiala had decided to pepper Aria’s collarbone with kisses, while her green fingers trailed around Samara’s bare sternum. Gulping at the display and realizing the little Liara prank had gone more than well - Shepard forgot all about the party as she dove toward the offer neck.

Just as her tongue touched the expanse of purple - Glyph’s voice tore through the Shepard-Asari sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to happen - so the next chapter could be the last chapter, or the second to the last chapter still, before an epilogue. Depends.
> 
> Extra note: I also wanted to commend myself, I think I wrote this a little better than my usual. Idk, it's a happy thought. I've been feeling bluer than Liara's blueness for a couple days now.


	20. Chapter 20

“Tell me!!!” Samantha Traynor was shaking the neckline of Joker’s shirt a little too forcefully as the former specialist - now almost Doctor was half drunkenly asking the most important question that wasn’t opened up earlier. “How did Shepard do it! Tell meeee!!!” 

“Jeez Traynor - how much have you drank?” Joker laughed, trying to wrestle the crazy woman from his front - he tried to look to his wife for help but unfortunately Traynor was now holding his shoulders in a tight grip. Edi laughed from beside him - causing the other woman to look at Edi and flail, bringing her arms around the AI.

“Edi why don’t you tell meeee? Joker is being so mean! How does Shepard get all these girls!” Edi affectionately patted the distraught - drunk on half a bottle of beer - woman. 

“There, there Samantha.” she said, sharing a smile with her husband at the obvious. Samantha Traynor was now higher in excellence than seven years prior from their last meeting, but the woman still proved to be a lovable dork in terms of love. Though this time Samantha wasn’t crushing hard on Shepard unlike before, she definitely put the spectre on a higher pedestal.

From behind them, Steve Cortez moved to sit down with the group - grabbing some fruits for dessert. “Don’t mind her, she just got dumped trying to woo Tevos and Irissa’s assistant back in the Citadel.”

Joker chuckled “So it that why she wants to learn a bit of Shepard’s magic? How to get five when you can’t even get one?” The laugh shared by the two men halted when Edi had to elbow her husband while Traynor threw the pilot with a mean look before sobbing again and crawling back beside Cortez, grabbing one of the watermelons from his plate and stuffing her face with it.

As Traynor continued on with her food stealing, Edi turned her attention to the pilot. “How are you Steve? I hope you and Mark are doing well?” 

Mark, Steve’s partner of five years had been in touch with the helmsman and the AI during his travels - especially since Steve usually worked now near Citadel space. It was nice at least to know that they could build on friendships. Apart from Traynor- who he still worked closely with as well as the other human spectres, Joker was one of the few original Alliance personnel he didn’t get a chance to interact with as much.

“Yeah, he’s doing well. Sends his best. Oh - we also have a son together - here-” Whatever Steve’s reservation was - shy as he is - dissipated upon talking about his family. Though Joker and Edi never had interest in a child together- they shared the feeling of happiness their comrades had for theirs. 

Kaiden then plopped down beside the group, sitting beside a messy looking Traynor, “Hey there Sam,” he started “so - did you know about Tevos and Shepard?” he asked slyly, working on trying out if he could get answers from the drunken former specialist.

“Yeeee--- no?” The answer wasn’t really as helpful but Traynor in the end shook her head no. “Maybe… maybe if Heia… -hic- Heia and I worked out our difference - maybe I could answer you. But Kaidan we didn’t! - hic - we didn’t! We didn’t work it ouuuttt.” Kaidan realized his mistake, he wouldn’t be able to play on Traynor’s drunkenness, and now he was forced to sit as Traynot barraged him with her emotions.

James on the other hand had easily squeezed himself with two large coconuts and a bottle of rum beside the group, sitting at the head of the table adjacent to Cortez. “Hey Esteban!” he greeted with a big smile and a heavy pat on the back. You dirty rascal, you didn’t even tell your best friend about the asari councilor!” 

Steve turned towards the soldier before giving a shrug “I didn’t actually know about it. When Madame Councilor asked that I drive her today, I thought I’d be late for a day or two. So when she and her kids came in the picture- suffice to say I was pretty shocked where we were headed. I didn’t ask though.” the smile that played on Cortez’ lips said that there was more to be said about that scenario - but his playful glance towards Traynor - who was still sharing her woes with Kaidan - made up his mind to share the tidbit for a different time.

It was when Ashley stepped up to join the growing Alliance team did everyone chime up to listen - “Is it just me or haven’t I seen a speck of blue ass and red head anywhere?”

Tali was the first to laugh beside the sidelines, as it only took one curious optic tilt for Red to silently question if the female spectre meant him. Other heads of the group quieted down to realize that the reason for their get together wasn’t with them anymore.

“Didn’t she go with Aria and the asari councilor to put the last of the kids to sleep?” Grunt said - stopping his wrestling with Jack to act as if he was peering through the windows where the krogan kids - and the asari kids were supposed to be sleeping.

“Oh man. Liara isn’t here either. They’re fucking I tell you.” Jack said, shoving Grunt away and making a face as she plopped on one of the nearby cabana’s. “Who’s going with me to check?” 

She was met with a series of groans and Miranda’s weak - and slightly tipsy ‘no’ as the prodigy quickly stood up from where she was and grabbed Jack’s arm - dissuading her from ruining what could be a family moment. Though Miranda knew little of families, she was aware enough that the asari councilor had always been in the citadel every day for the past few years - it would have been a while since this get together happened - even for the Shepard family themselves. 

The scenario didn’t need an escalation though as soon enough a flustered Shepard - and an equally flustered Liara stepped out of the house and into the cool breeze, behind them Shiala animatedly talked with Tevos, who at this point confused the hell out of the guests that the asari councilor was in her pajama’s - and finally Samara and Aria left - an equal side of a coin in both serenity and smugness. 

As the group walked out the door Shepard couldn’t stop a confused chuckle at the eyes that all stared at her, before she could talk though, Jack once again peered from behind them - as if deciding, and when the ex-convict did decide that the asari children were asleep, she nodded once and asked - earning a groan once again from everyone else as Liara gaped gobsmacked.

“So did you all cum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only really needed to add around 200 more words, I don't know why I couldn't finish it. But I knew I had to wrap it up soon. 
> 
> But at least Traynor and Cortez got some spotlight <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end... but not really.

_**Cliffhanger Ending** _

As the party moved to a more adult oriented theme - a turian and salarian behind the bar gestured to each other. 

Turning himself around, the salarian clicked his omnitool closed and sent a variety of photo, audio and video files to an unknown recipient back in Citadel space. 

Someone was going to set him up for life for this big scoop.

All he had to do now was make sure he had a bigger cut than his partner- 

and that his Pirate 'employer' never finds out.

* * *

_**Happy Ending** _

With the party on full swing, Shepard watched some of the most important people in her life enjoy and have fun - interact and be friends all over again. Just like how they could have been if they had all known each other earlier back in the days of the Normandy. Still, war brought people together, and now time - time to heal and time to learn - after seven years had brought them back again. 

She watched her bondmates and had to smile at how lucky she was to have been given a chance to live with them - and not have just one family, but five. It wasn't all perfect, she didn't get to see all of them as much as she'd like - but maybe in a few years she'd be luckier still. Maybe in a few years, she could finally marry all of them. 

After all, the bulk of the guests knew her marital status now, a marriage would be a perfect next get together to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it. Finally to have it end. I don't know why I put it off for so long... but the story isn't fully finished! In the next set of series we'll get to see how Shepard did get the love of her lives to be - and stay with her. That and onwards.
> 
> It's not going to be as easy and slice of lifey as this one though, but hey, with five asari lovers what more do you need? XD


End file.
